Bittersweet
by Queen Khione
Summary: A pesar de lo dolida que se sentía, el tener la oportunidad de volver a verlo era mucho más reconfortante que escuchar la voz de sus recuerdos. Segunda parte de I wait for you
1. Prólogo

*Entra a la sección con los brazos extendidos*

¡Sí señores! ¡Estoy dispuesta a recibir todos los tomatazos posibles, los insultos y los golpes que ustedes desean. ¡Cúanto lo siento! De verdad, perdónenme por haberles prometido una secuela del one-shot en unas semanas, cuando en realidad fueron meses. Tuve un año horriblemente atareado, estresante y cansador. Llegaba todos los días por lo menos a las 8 de la noche a mi casa y debía estudiar.

Pero ahora estoy libre, LIBRE. 

_**Después de terminar, con el corazón deprimido y con llanto mi fic de RotG "El Color de la Magia"...**_

_(Es la historia que amo más dentro de mi corazón, lloré incluso cuando la escribí, tiene una cantidad de sentimientos increíbles)_

**Decidí escribirles ésta historia llena de: emociones, problemas, ilusiones, leve romance, angustia...¡TODO! **

Así que...aquí os dejo la secuela de «I wait for You» llamada:

_Bittersweet_

_Que significa más o menos como agrio-dulce. Se vivirán muchos momentos así en la trama, es el primer título del que me siento orgullosa xD. Serán sólo 10 caps. Que los tengo avanzados._

**Los personajes han sido creados por Dreamworks y Disney. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

Historia dedicada a:** Mina Munray.** Con tu dulzura y buena disposición para escuchar mis vaivenes emocionales, que me motivan mucho y me alegran el día.

**Javi M:** ¡SOIS GENIAL! Tus regaños y chistes. Definitivamente eres muy especial para mí, feita (no puedo escribir mucho, lo siento) **¡Gracias por la portada!**

Con ustedes:

_Bittersweet_

_By:_

_Queen Khione._

_._

_._

_._

Prólogo.

"Cumpleaños"

—1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3…1, 2 ,3 y…¡vuelta! ¡Eso es, eso es, perfecto!

Se sentó sobre el pequeño taburete en silencio, mientras oía una y otra vez la rutina de los pasos. Estaba cansada y el aburrimiento había llegado sobre un nivel límite que la paciencia de Mérida se veía imposibilitada de soportar. Resopló y se dijo a sí misma por enésima vez la _'suerte'_ que tenía al tener un par de pies descoordinados.

—¡Auch!

El gritito de señor Robert le hizo dar un pequeño saltito del susto, retiró rápidamente su pie sobre el de él con una expresión de culpabilidad—¡Perdón! —gritó horrorizada. Ya no era la primera vez que lo pisaba, si bien el hombre en un principio se mostró afectuoso y paciente, la muchacha sabía que ahora en su tono de voz e incluso en sus movimientos estaba posado el deje de irritación. _Lo comprendía_, nadie soportaba a una mula como ella en las artes de la danza. Ante su torpeza y escasa capacidad, durante las últimas semanas Mérida se vio obligada a tomar clases de baile por su cumpleaños, su madre había insistido durante todo el año, y, para evitar problemas Mérida aceptó finalmente.

—Si me lo permite, Alteza—dijo el hombre moviendo su boca y con ello su bigote— debería mantener algo más constante su atención en los pasos que le estoy indicando.

Mérida se sonrojó de la vergüenza y asintió con determinación sin decir una palabra; a pesar de la distancia, la pelirroja pudo sentir la mirada atenta y estricta de su madre en la nuca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a seguir los suaves pasos que el señor Robert le enseñaba hace tres semanas.

A los pocos minutos lo volvió a pisar.

_¡Diablos!_

.

—Estáis en la luna, querida. —se burló su padre una vez en la mesa—¿Por qué tanto despiste?

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras sostenía en sus manos un panecillo.

—Ya sois mayor de edad, cariño—se unió su madre—, ya es tiempo de que empieces a espabilar.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen demasiado. Quizás—sonrió—, las clases de baile me están afectando más de que lo deberían.

—Tonterías—la interrumpió su madre—Son necesarias cada una de ellas para la celebración. No obstante, no nos a has dicho qué te aproblema, hija.

La pelirroja dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa, estaba azorada, irritada y confundida. Sentía un maldito agujero en el pecho que la obligaba a sumirla en las aguas más profundas de sus pensamientos—No lo sé, mamá. —respondió en un murmuro que no fue oído por su madre.

— ¡Fergus! —exclamó Elinor al ver a su esposo poner los pies sobre la mesa— ¿Esos modales quieres enseñarles a tus hijos?

—Pero querida…—se excusó él. Los trillizos rieron—, nos ha tocado una caza dura este último invierno…

—No son argumentos válidos.

La muchacha, interrumpiendo la cena se levantó en silencio—Iré con Angus. Disculpen.

—No has probado tu hígado…—murmuró su madre.

Mérida negó con la cabeza—No tengo hambre, lo siento. Le pediré disculpas a Maudie.

Corrió hacia la entrada trasera, sin soportar esa sensación que se apoderaba cada vez más de ella. Aquella congoja había tomado en un principio sus noches, después sus pensamientos y casi sin impedirlo atormentaba sus emociones en cada momento.

«Quizás sea por la celebración» pensó ella, pero sabía en el fondo que no era por ello, Mérida nunca le importó lo suficiente las reuniones y celebraciones que sus padres organizaban con los demás Lores; no le emocionaban ni le despertaba la alegría. Suspiró al paso que tiraba una piedra en la orilla más apartada del lago, odiándose por dentro lanzaba piedras ovaladas y lisas, era una manera para que tuviera tiempo de pensar.

Momentos como este desearía estar practicando arquería, pero le había prometido a su madre suspender sus prácticas por un tiempo. Con el extraño motivo de ablandar sus manos, cuando Elinor le declaró la razón no entendió a qué se refería exactamente su madre, y ahora con una mueca de fastidio supuso que su tacto era lo suficientemente poco suave y grácil para no despertar la necesidad de un hombre por cogerlas.

—Las manos—dijo su madre sentada a un lado de la chimenea—muestran en la mayoría de los casos cómo somos cada uno de nosotros. Al ser tú una princesa, es vuestra misión mantenerlas suaves y delicadas; revelaras a los Lores tu templanza interior.

Al principio no le encontró el sentido.

Ni se lo encontraría en un millón de años, porque al menos para ella unas manos endurecidas eran mucho más valoradas que el dedicado y suave tacto de unos dedos que jamás se habían esforzado en la vida. Por supuesto había aprendido a guardar silencio y sellar sus opiniones, la gran razón era incluso un misterio para ella misma. Mérida ya no se hacía problemas contra su madre y con el tiempo aprendió a buscarle soluciones rápidas y eficaces en vez de fomentar discusiones.

Con sus pensamientos concentrados observó como Angus cabalgaba no lejos de ella, con aquel halo de libertad que Mérida tanto deseaba.

Tiró otra piedra ovalada; esta vez siguiendo con la mirada la trayectoria y los rebotes que daba sobre la superficie del agua. Suspiró, fueron sólo tres; arrugó su nariz.

—Os falta mucho por mejorar, Alteza.

Mérida se sobresaltó dando un respingo pero aún así no tenía que darse la vuelta para saber que era Eiden, el hijo del carpintero. Se hicieron grandes amigos pese a las advertencias de su madre por acaparar atenciones a jóvenes que eran campesinos: sin embargo, algo que sí sabía bien Elinor y el pueblo entero era la amabilidad y la voluntad que tenía el muchacho. Era calmado y a veces demasiado retraído, pero esforzado y alegre. Si no estaba trabajando junto a su padre era común verlo metido en la herrería del señor Owen o en el establo del castillo lavando y cuidando a los caballos. Fue así cómo conoció a Mérida, en una tarde mientras intentaba cepillar a Angus; su amistad se dio casi de manera espontánea y natural.

En la mayoría de las visitas y las juntas del chico, Elinor los observaba desde las ventanillas de los pisos superiores del castillo con un ojo inquisidor y estricto. Fergus se quedaba en silencio, porque en secreto, muy oculto en su interior aprobaba la relación amistosa entre Eiden y su hija.

—¿Cómo podéis ser tan egoísta, mujer? Son jóvenes, es normal que convivan con otros jóvenes.

—¡Soy realista, Fergus!—exclamaba su mujer—No es una relación apropiada para una princesa. Quizás después...

—No nos apresuremos—intervino el hombre intuyendo el camino de la conversación—Hasta el momento está dentro de lo permitido, lo bueno de todo esto es que tenemos descuentos por los muebles.

Elinor se llevó una mano en la frente ante el comentario de su esposo.

—Fergus, nunca cambiarás.

—Oh, querida. Seamos positivos.—respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Eiden caminó con lentitud hasta llegar junto a la princesa.

—Es la falta de práctica —murmuró Mérida tirando otra, pero se hundió de trompicón—¡Maldición!

Eiden sonrió de medio lado y se giró para verle directamente a los ojos—Debes alejar tus pensamientos sin embargo—en sus ojos se poso un brillo de burla—...me alegro de que esa cabecilla alborotada este pensando.

Mérida entrecerró sus ojos con una notoria ofensa— ¿Insinúas que no pienso?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, mientras su sonrisa ladeada tomaba más acentuación—Eso queda a vuestro juicio, Alteza. —se detuvo, y la observó con seriedad. Seriedad que incluso llegó a asustar a la muchacha—¿Qué os sucede?

Mérida desvió la mirada para luego bajar la cabeza y observar los reflejos del agua cristalina—Es por mi cumpleaños.

—Si crees que sois una anciana por la edad, est-

—No, no es por eso—se precipitó a decir silenciando al chico—. Es por el matrimonio—Mérida se abrazó a sí misma, aterrada de su propias decisiones, se dejó caer en el césped—Tengo miedo.

Hubo un doloroso silencio que fue interrumpido abruptamente por un suspiro de Eiden, el muchacho se sentó junto a Mérida sonriéndole con tristeza y atreviéndose, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelirroja, consiente de que para cualquier noble o gente de la alta sociedad aquello era una falta considerable de respeto; sin embargo, tanto Mérida como él, disfrutaban de los leves tactos que se daban mutuamente. Era tan ingenuos como los pensamientos de un niño, y tan reprimidos como los sentimientos que afloraban calladamente en el pecho del joven.

—No tengas miedo, jamás les muestres tus temores a alguien, siquiera a mí. Mantente fuerte como siempre lo has sido. —arqueó sus cejas con empatía—Además, no estás comprometida aún y los Lores no te han presionado. Sus hijos parecieron comprender la importancia de los sentimientos como os dijiste esa vez, ¿recuerdas?…

Suspiró moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, con una sonrisa en los labios, agradeciendo del alma la compañía de su amigo—Gracias…Pero.

—¿Pero? —repitió el joven.

La princesa se puso de un salto de pie y su cabello, alborotado y rojizo se agitó al compás del viento otoñal con aquella naturalidad que a Eiden tanto le gustaba, los ojos azules de Mérida brillaron y en su rostro todo rastro de miedo fue disipado. Observó al muchacho que le miraba con ternura. Rió.

— ¿Y esa cara, Eiden? ¡Despabila!—alzó sus brazos con la fantasiosa necesidad de alcanzar el cielo— ¡Por fin! Si lo medito bien, tenéis razón, soy libre. Siempre lo he sido, quizás—dio una vuelta y llamó a su corcel—se les olvide que soy princesa y podré disfrutar de esto el resto de mi vida.

El chico frunció el ceño—¿Bromeas, verdad?

—¿Eh? No.

—Hasta yo sé que hay un momento en el que debemos aceptar las cosas. No cometas ese error.

La muchacha frunció su nariz con molestia—Estáis arruinando el momento.

—No os recomiendo ignorar vuestros deberes, Alteza—la mirada de Eiden se torneó seria—¿De verdad estáis dispuesta a tener una vida sin la persona que amas?

Mérida sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, casi tan desgarrador que se encogió en su puesto. Suspiró nuevamente; en realidad no lo había pensado primeramente; pero es que ella nunca le importaron ni le interesaron esas cosas, deseaba hacer algo por su reino, pero en _soledad_. Ella era un espíritu libre, que fue encerrado en el cuerpo de una muchacha con misiones transcendentales que dictaminaban a un país entero. Mérida se apoyó en Angus.

—Yo…—frunció sus cejas—No me interesa, eso es todo.

—Eres una egoísta—espetó el muchacho—¸ puedes causar la guerra, deberíais preocuparos por lo mejor para el reino.

—No entiendes…es difícil explicarlo.

Observó a Eiden un breve momento antes de desviar la vista nuevamente.

.

Aquella conversación, para la mala suerte de Mérida, se había resguardado en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, repitiéndola una y otra vez en su mente y llegando a cuestionarse reiteradas veces la verdadera misión de una princesa. Y es que era simple: era el simbolismo que mantenía unido a un país, y debía regirse por normas y leyes que estuviera de acuerdo con el beneficio del reino entero. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los días, notó que algo en ella brotaba en su interior a una velocidad pasmosa. La conocida: _Culpabilidad_.

Culpabilidad por ser egoísta y no interesarle profundamente el destino del reino.

Las clases de baile habían terminado, y todos los requerimientos para su cumpleaños estaban completos; fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que la muchacha se vio varada allí, en una esquina del salón dando órdenes al igual que su madre, antes de que llegaran los invitados. El problema en lo último es que no lo hacía nada bien, ayudar para Mérida consistía en darle un bocado o probada a cada plato que saliera por la cocina, carnes, postres, bebidas.

—Mi señora, os recomendaría no comer demasiado—le dijo una de sus doncellas que estaba a su lado. La pelirroja le hizo un gesto con su dedo para que guardara silencio, al paso que se metía a la boca un gran trozo de dulce de leche.

—¡Bah! Es un banquete por mi avance etario, hay que comer, ¿no?—respondió alegre, con una mano en cada lado de su cadera.

Corría de un lado a otro, sólo para emocionarse de las bellezas gastronómicas que se creaban.

_¡Estaba en el paraíso!_

Cuando todo estuvo terminado Mérida se dirigió rápidamente a los grandes mesones que estaban distribuidos estratégicamente alrededor del trono, para garantizar si los cubiertos pedidos por su madre eran los que correspondían. Sonrió con alegría, estaba sorprendida de sí misma ante las responsabilidades y tareas que había manejado y cumplido con responsabilidad, después de todo no era lenta ni estúpida para dirigir. Justo en eso, mientas sostenía en una de sus manos un fino tenedor, la Reina Elinor le llamó.

—¿Qué pasa?—se acercó con desinterés.

La Reina Elinor sonrió—Ve a prepararte, todo está listo y es tiempo de recibir a los invitados.

Mérida asintió y se encaminó rápidamente hacia su alcoba donde una de sus doncellas le esperaba con el vestido que usaría en la celebración. Sin mucho interés se vistió preguntándose por enésima vez la razón de que las palabras dichas por su amigo le habían molestado tanto con el pasar de los días. Odiaba admitir que alguien tuviera la razón, pero Mérida sabía muy dentro de si misma que el único motivo por el cual seguía al pie de la letra cada orden y consejo de su madre era: el no ser obligada a casarse.

_Estas evadiendo tus deberes_ se auto recriminó, pero eliminó rápidamente aquella idea, asegurándose por completo que sus hermanos pequeños sucederían el trono.

Cuando estuvo lista, bajó las grandes escaleras mientras veía cómo el salón del Trono se iba repletado cada vez de más gente; suspiró consiente que era casi la cuarta vez lo hacía en un día, y se dijo, una y otra vez, que mantuviera la compostura y fuese lo más parecida a una princesa posible. Aunque en realidad, lo que solamente deseaba era estar libre de ese vestido y marcharse lejos _fundiendo su alma en el bosque, en el viento…_

—Mi señora…—murmuró su doncella en su oído—. ¡No os quedéis dormida!

La pelirroja se golpeó con una mano su rostro, obligándose a mantenerse despierta; pero el hecho de estar sentada, junto al trono de su padre no ayudaba de mucho, sólo empeoraba su deprimente estado activo que deseaba mantener vigente a los ojos de los invitados. Estaba sola y su padre y madre se habían ido de sus asentamientos para charlar con los Lores. Había tenido una aburrida conversación con el hijo primogénito del Clan Macintosh, sobre lo talentoso y valeroso que podría ser en situaciones de combate.

Resopló justo al momento de apoyar su cabeza en una de sus manos, pero algo la detuvo, cuando al percibir por el rabillo del ojo notó una capucha negra. Mérida frunció el ceño cuando _'__reconoció__'_ que era uno de los caballeros de la Guardia Real. Le indicó a su doncella que se acercará y le susurró brevemente quien era el sujeto que estaba a su lado.

—Es su escolta, Alteza—le susurró cuidando el volumen de su voz—, vuestro padre el Rey deseó que cuidase de usted ante cualquier inconveniente.

La princesa alzó las cejas con sorpresa—Pero va con ropas extrañas, no logro verle el rostro y además no tiene puesto su _Kil__t..._

La doncella alzó la cabeza con disimulo, y notó la ausencia de la falda—Comprendo—asintió—, traeré a al Rey.

Mérida movió la cabeza y se reincorporó en el trono de piedra viendo cómo su ama de compañía iba en busca de su padre, cuando se giró notó cómo el escolta le observaba fijamente.

—¿Quién diablos sois? —soltó Mérida con recelo, y sin rodeos.

—Acompañadme, Alteza. Os tengo que dar una información importante.

—Ni lo sueñes, os llamaré a mi padre para que te retire de esta reunión.

—Se lo suplico—hizo una reverencia torpe, reflejando su nerviosismo y apuro.

La princesa le quedó mirando; inspeccionando con detalle las ropas que traía—Con una condición; quítate las armas.

El hombre asintió y, con disimulo y cuidado de que los nobles no se dieran cuenta, se retiró rápidamente la pequeña daga que tenia prendada en su cinturón y con ello la espada.

—He cumplido—tartamudeó.

La princesa le observó con recelo antes de asentir, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto; el escolta la cogió del brazo y la obligó a pararse, increíblemente nadie logró darse cuenta de aquella falta de respeto.

Y entremedio del gentío; entre borrachos y mujeres bailando el escolta se llevó a Mérida hacia el sitió más apartado posible. Cuando estuvieron junto a la puerta, le indició a la princesa que saliera. Ella no formó escándalo ni mostró signos de terror, todo lo contrario, se quedó en silencio guardando sus comentarios; prefería arreglar sola sus dilemas. Al estar afuera bajo el cielo estrellado el hombre se dio el trabajo de girar hacia la izquierda para evitar que algunos campesinos e invitados pasados de copas les observaran.

Cuando el escolta soltó a Mérida, la muchacha aprovechó el momento para darle un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Gimió.

—¡JÁ! ¡¿Qué clase de caballero sois?!—exclamó indignada la princesa ante la facilidad de su ataque.

No respondió, el encapuchado tomó con fuerza la mano empuñada de Mérida y la empujó contra el muro de piedra, limitando sus movimientos. La muchacha notó que reía y se dijo internamente de lo estúpida que había sido; alzó su rodilla con la intención de golpearle en la entrepierna, pero algo la detuvo: el hombre se retiró el gorro obscuro que cubría su rostro.

Las piernas le fallaron y sintió literalmente que le vomitaría encima. Porque lo que tenía frente suyo era mucho peor que ver a su padre en calzoncillos cada vez que se daba un baño o bailar con los ancianos gobernantes de sus respectivos clanes.

—Ha-Haddock...

—Así es—Hiccup sonrió—Debo darte las gracias por machacar mi rostro—el chico la soltó e hizo una breve reverencia—Princesa Mérida.

Hubo un silencio sepultural, casi agónico.

Ella frunció el ceño—No tengo porque escuchar esto.—se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

—¡No, no!—gritó el castaño interponiéndose en su camino—He venido a buscarte.

—¿Buscarme?—repitió Mérida perdiendo la paciencia.

Él asintió con tranquilidad, se acercó a la pelirroja y cogió una de sus manos con delicadeza, poniéndola sobre la suya propia.

—Quiero que me perdones; por _abandonarte _cuando, lo que más necesitabas era a alguien en qué confiar.

—Ya es tarde.

—Pero por qué...

Mérida se zafó de su agarre—Pues te diré porqué, han pasado tres años Hiccup, ya es tarde y somos adultos con desagradables expectativas. Todas esas promesas nunca valieron lo suficiente, de ser así nosotros ya nos habríamos ido hacia nuestra realidad favorita.

Evadió al muchacho y éste le sujetó con firmeza del brazo, deteniéndola casi al acto.

—Pero es tiempo de enmendar mi error—le miró a los ojos con decisión—Puedo llevarte a esa _realidad_ que tú deseas.

La muchacha bajó la mirada—Tengo tareas que cumplir aquí.

—Oh, por favor. Yo sé que es mentira. Siempre intentarás evadir tus tareas como princesa, está en tu naturaleza porque nunca fuisteis creada para ser un alma aprisionada por las responsabilidades de un líder. Eres una ermitaña y prefieres la libertad ante todo.—el muchacho la soltó—No me sorprendería que de bajo de esa actitud de adulto responsable, tienes una forma efectiva de aplacar la gran mayoría de tus deberes como princesa.

Mérida titubeó unas palabras ilegibles, y admiró cómo el muchacho estaba parado justo a su lado con un halo de seguridad y seriedad increíbles. El labio le tembló antes de mirar hacia el frente y largarse en silencio mientras caminaba con lentitud, sobando su brazo derecho ante la crudeza del frío. Cuando llegó frente a la gran puerta del castillo escuchó los gritos de Hiccup desde la lejanía.

—Vendré por ti Mérida, cumpliré mi palabra.

* * *

><p>¡Sí has llegado hasta aquí! <strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS.<strong>

Espero que os guste mucho la historia.

Quisiera aclarar dos cosas:

**Primero: No habrá Big Four,** y con ello, lamentablemente no aparecerá mi querido **Jack Frost,** ese lindo bebito dulce y tierno con sus ojitos azules que iluminan todo ;_; Es algo obvio que la historia sería mucho más deliciosa con sus sonrisitas entre medio, pero, contra mi voluntad y temiendo ponerle más protagonismo a la trama me dije: **¡NO! XD****  
><strong>

**Segundo:** Habrá de todo en la trama, así que...¡respeto la relación entre Astrid y Hiccup! Eso le agregará más picante, y algo de dramita. Intentaré poner tooodooo mi esfuerzo para tomar la esencia de los personajes, ya que son demasiados, y ese es el gran problema de que muchas veces no me arriesgaba a escribir crossovers. Me gusta integrar a todos los personajes.

Y por último, espero sus opiniones, sus críticas. Cualquier cosa que me anime a seguir.

Actualizaré cada dos semanas :)

Cuídense, un abrazo. Nos vemos.

pd: ¿reviews? D:


	2. Despertad

¡Feliz año Nuevo, 2015! Les deseo lo mejor, espero que lo hayan pasado bien junto a sus familias y amigos más cercanos. Les doy mis más profundas bendiciones.

Y con ello, les agradezco por leer el prólogo de esta historia, gracias por comentar, seguirla y agregar a sus favoritos. Lamento si esperaban esto más temprano, pero tengo muchos deberes (tristes deberes de hermana mayor) Me siento feliz de que les haya gustado y emocionado la continuación.

Realmente, se los digo en serio, se vienen TANTAS cosas emocionantes xD

**Los personajes han sido creados por Dreamworks y Disney. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

**Pero la historia sí e-é**

Sin más preambulo os dejo este cap:

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo uno.

"Despertad"

.

.

.

—Mi señora…—Mérida se removió en su cama con pereza, murmurando palabras ilegibles a una de sus doncellas—Os pido…

—¡Callad! —Mérida se levantó y con ella su gran melena rizada cobró vida hacia todos los lados posibles, la muchacha se llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza, le dolía, y para su desgastada suerte su cabello estaba más rizado que de costumbre. Observó a su ama de compañía que estaba parada a su lado con una notoria impresión en su rostro; quizás eso no le importó en ese momento, pero sí el hecho de que ella tuviera el cabello más peinado. Torció su nariz.

—Me lleva, ¿cómo fuiste bendecida con esa agraciada melena?

La doncella sonrió apenas—No diga tonterías, Alteza—depositó sus ropas listas a los pies de su cama—, vuestra madre la espera en su habitación.

—Gracias, Griselda. —la pelirroja se dejó caer en la cama, cansada. Observó a su izquierda y notó la cantidad de regalos que había recibido por su cumpleaños número diecinueve, recordó la comida que se devoró con gusto, las aburridas conversaciones con los Lores y sus hijos, y, obviamente, la sonrisa torcida llena de hipocresía cuando la invitaban a bailar. Aceptando finalmente.

—Lord MacGuffin te ha felicitado por tus dotes, cariño—le comentó la Reina Elinor, llevándose una tostada de miel a la boca con delicadeza—dijo que eras una excelente compañía de baile.

Mérida no le escuchó, estaba postrada sobre la silla sin ánimo y con la cabeza dándole vueltas en una sola y concreta idea, ante eso hacía aún doble esfuerzo por mantenerse completamente atenta a la conversación de su madre. No tenía la culpa, después de todo el simple acto de recordar le embargaba en el alma una pena terrible. Estaba tan bien con sus propios problemas y con sus propias ecuaciones para darles respuestas y, de la nada, irrumpe ese castaño con ojos envidiables, obligando a su realidad invertirla hacia una orientación perdida.

Suspiró y su madre percibió la congoja de su hija—Mérida, has estado los últimos días muy extraña, ¿qué sucede?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza al paso que tomaba un sorbo de jugo de arándanos—No es nada, estoy cansada. Creo…—fingió una sonrisa—que muchos han quedado obsesionados con mi forma de bailar. —musitó sin apartarse el vaso de la boca.

La Reina Elinor frunció el entrecejo con curiosidad—Tiene que ver con ese chico…hmm, ¿cuál era su nombre?

—¿Eiden?

—¿Habéis tenido problemas con él?

—No…bueno, no sé si verlo como un problema—Mérida bajó la mirada. Sus problemas tenían que ver con un muchacho montado a un dragón estrafalario—me dijo cosas que son tan ciertas.

—¿Qué cosas? —interrumpió su madre asustada.

—Que he madurado—mintió. Consciente de que era todo lo contrario, a pesar de que Eiden solía ser demasiado directo, era su mejor amigo después de todo y disfrutaba bastante de su compañía, junto a él podía bromear cuánto ella quisiera y contarle anécdotas o sucesos divertidos que ocurrían en el castillo sin problemas, aún así, el muchacho actuaba como su conciencia, y hasta ella misma se había dado cuenta que él era mucho más maduro: solía darle consejos y a veces le recriminaba su actuar. Y con el pasar del tiempo, debido a tantas vivencias, llegó a tomarle un cariño infinito.

—Tengo el presentimiento que fue una mala idea de tu padre nombrarlo tu escolta.

Mérida escupió todo el jugo que le quedaba en la boca, abrió ojos de par en par con una expresión boquiabierta.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿Así que lo del escolta iba en serio?!

La Reina frunció el ceño y le observó con seriedad. Completamente extrañada—Pero si Griselda te lo dicho, ¿Mérida qué te sucede? Te comportas como una niña.

La princesa pestañeó y recordó que, en evidencia, su madre nunca conoció al tal Hiccup, ni menos sabía que, en plena celebración de su cumpleaños, el muchacho la había arrastrado hacia la salida y posteriormente afuera del castillo, con la explicación de que venía a buscarle…

—Oh…verdad. Lo siento, madre, ignórame he estado en las nubes—dejó escapar una risita nerviosa—Es el cansancio.

—Hmm…ejem, sí—murmuró su madre con desconfianza—Por cierto, ¿cómo lo ha hecho, Eiden?

La pregunta le vino por sorpresa a la pelirroja quién carraspeando su garganta se irguió en la silla—Pues bien.

—¿Bien? ¿Sólo _bien_? Se ha preparado demasiado, me lo ha dicho tu padre.

_¿Cuántas sorpresas más recibiré este día? _dijo en su mente Mérida mientras desviaba la vista y buscaba las palabras exactas para responderle a su madre, sin que ella se diera cuenta de su ignorancia.

—¿De verdad? Eiden nunca me lo comentó.

—¿No? —la Reina colocó su boca en un leve «oh»—, quizás quería daros una sorpresa.

La muchacha asintió fingiendo despreocupación, suspiró mas nada la calmaba, últimamente todo le salía al revés y ahora que Hiccup había entrado como una pieza fundamental en su vida, sentía la impulsiva necesidad de escapar. _Ser libre._

Pero, a medida que pasaban las horas, la cabecilla de Mérida seguía sin aclararse por completo; su mente quedó con secuelas después del encuentro entre Hiccup semanas atrás cuando ella, angustiada por el avance de los años, le declaró que le había esperado por tanto tiempo.

Recordó ese día exacto, y sintió que vomitaría.

_¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota al decirle eso?! Ahora querrá cumplir esa…_ reprimió sus pensamientos, mientras, de mala gana cerraba uno de sus libros de estudio y abría otro.

—Bien Mérida—dijo su padre, una vez que la Reina se marchó de la biblioteca—¿Cuál es el pueblo primeramente originario al cual pertenecemos?

La chica echó su cabeza hacia atrás, relajada—Los _Pictos._

El Rey, con una sonrisa de complicidad sacó rápidamente su espada y la tumbó sobre su hija, sin detenimientos, antes de que topara con su cuerpo, Mérida la embistió con un giró hacia la derecha.

—¡JÁ! —exclamó victoriosa.

La pelirroja sacó su propia espada oculta en uno de los compartimientos de las estanterías de los libros.

—¡Tendrás que ser más rápida! —rió su padre, gozando de cómo su hija hacía su mayor esfuerzo por aplacar su propia fuerza en cada estocada.

Las espadas chocaron, saltaron chispas.

Y entre maniobras, ataques y defensivas, los trillizos saltaban y gritaban azorados animando el combate. Mérida reía frenéticamente mientras su padre la perseguía y le preguntaba una y otra vez formas de combate en las batallas, siendo el Rey completamente consciente de que aquellos conocimientos no eran propios de una princesa de la realeza, sino más bien de un soldado en preparación para ser un caballero.

—¿Cómo se llama la primera porción de un ejército?

Mérida llevó su cuerpo hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha, confundiendo a su padre, con una sonrisa y levantando sus largas faldas dio un enorme salto anteponiendo su espada.

—¡Vanguardia!

Su padre bloqueó el ataque con facilidad—¿Y para qué sirve?

La muchacha descendió hacia suelo con ligereza y elegancia, por ello no vio cómo su padre le atacaba con una estocada, la muchacha cogió rápidamente un libro que estaba descansando en el piso y, tirándolo por los aires con fuerza, golpeó la mano derecha del Rey; soltando la espada en el acto.

Jadeando respondió—P-para proteger el cuerpo principal del ejército. —terminó por decir desplomándose al suelo por el cansancio.

—Te felicito—el Rey Fergus le sonrió con cariño—Haz mejorado mucho.

Estuvo así unos minutos tirada en el piso antes de volver a dirigirse a su padre—Papá.

—Dime—Mérida escuchó el sonido de unas hojas e intuyó que su padre leía.

—¿Por qué no me dijisteis que Eiden estaba en la preparación de la Guardia Real?

Fergus le miró con una sonrisita llena de picardía mientras reprimía sus intenciones—Él me pidió personalmente que lo mantuviera en secreto. Debo declarar que tiene mucho talento sobretodo en la esgrima, y para ser un simple hijo de un carpintero, es algo bastante admirable.

Mérida frunció una de sus cejas y se sentó con las piernas estiradas, aún en el suelo—Debió habérmelo dicho…—bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, pero abrió sus ojos de par en par recordando algo—Y supongo que fue idea tuya nombrarlo mi escolta—dijo en un tono de regaño.

Fergus sonrió—Ya se conocen, es el mejor de todos y es preferible alguien que posea más confianza contigo que uno desconocido. Cuando le dije lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante lo aceptó sin protestar, es más lo hizo con mucho gusto y felicidad.

Hubo un silencio, puesto que Mérida no quiso responder de inmediato, pero fue interrumpido por la risa contagiosa de Harris. La pelirroja se levantó limpiándose su vestido—Iré a cabalgar un rato, mamá no me reprochará nada porque he terminado mis deberes. —saltó de felicidad—Adiós papá—le regaló una sonrisa y le dio un besito en la frente.

—Es un buen chico—comentó su padre justo cuando Mérida iba saliendo, pero la muchacha no sabía qué responder ante eso. Se limitó al silencio.

.

_Sí que lo es, mucho, muchísimo. Es bueno, alegre y cariñoso_ pensó ella ante el comentario que dio su padre una vez sumida en la profundidad del Bosque, junto a Angus. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, puesto que había resuelto al menos una duda en el día y sólo le quedaban dos; la primera era muy simple; si Eiden era ahora su escolta, _¿por qué estaba Hiccup a su lado y no él?, _la segunda era la más enredada y triste de las tres dudas que tuvo desde su cumpleaños. Pero era a la que estaba menos dispuesta a encontrar respuestas.

Tensó una flecha y disparó sin dificultades, casi con monotonía. Ahora que estaba en solitario, el viento golpeando su rostro y su cabello; las inquietudes parecían abandonarla poco a poco, sobretodo gracias a los rayos del sol que se convertían en el tibio bálsamo que Mérida necesitaba para curar la desazón de su alma y corazón.

En eso, estuvo a punto de disparar cuando sintió un brazo fuerte sobre sus hombros: atrayéndola hacia un cuerpo y posteriormente un leve roce acompañado de un beso en la mejilla, cuando la princesa se giró para verle notó que era Eiden. Ella sonrió de medio lado: adoraba esos breves tactos, escondidamente, en lo más profundo de su ser, porque le inundaban de un extraño cariño que Mérida nunca podía precisar.

—Hola.

Él sonrió—¿Te he sorprendido?

—Para nada. —mintió, al paso que se preparaba para disparar otra saeta al blanco, que estaba metros más allá.

—¿Practicando, Alteza?

Ella asintió, enfocando su mirada y respirando con tranquilidad; cuando soltó el suave agarre de la flecha contra la cuerda del arco, ésta no tardó en que diera en el preciso punto rojo. Cuando terminó, giró levemente su cuerpo para encontrarse con los orbes marrones del muchacho.

—¿Sois mi escolta? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

El chico se tensó—Quería que fuera un secreto.

—Pero es un secreto de hace bastantes años, ¿no crees? Estabais en la Guardia Real, preparándote para ser un soldado.

Él asintió brevemente—Sí, lo hice porque no quería sólo quedarme con lo de mi padre. Y…—bajó la mirada, pero la trayectoria de sus ojos se despistó con uno de los rebeldes rizos de la pelirroja, tomó uno tímidamente entre sus dedos, con una tenue sonrisa…apreciándolo con dulzura.

Mérida sintió un horrible retorcijón en el estómago, ocurría cada vez que una situación le incomodaba.

—Quería ser tu escolta, para protegerte.

Casi un imperceptible suspiró escapó de los labios de Mérida, antes de mover con brusquedad la cabeza hacia el frente y romper en mil pedazos el ambiente.

—Me debo ir—explicó—, tengo Proyección Vocal con mi madre.

Llamó a Angus con un silbido y se arrimó a él con rapidez, observó un momento al muchacho, pero no fue capaz de decir siquiera una palabra de despedida. Tiró de la correa de Angus y desvió la mirada; escapando de Eiden y de esas emociones que le embargaban.

.

Le había _mentido_ después de todo. Sus clases estaban dadas por terminadas y sus responsabilidades por el día también, ¿y entonces?, ¿por qué le mintió de manera tan desconsiderada? Quizás la razón de aquello era su deseo a la inevitable soledad, pero Mérida sintió que su brusquedad y torpeza al despedirse de él hace unos minutos atrás se había dado por no controlar sus emociones. Sintió, luego de tanto tiempo, lo que eran unas mejillas sonrojadas.

Se propinó una cacheta en su mejilla, ante eso, Angus levantó sus orejas atento y asustado. Estaban escondidos en un paraje del Bosque.

—No te asustes, Angus. Sólo me estoy dando un auto-castigo por mi insensatez.—se llevo ambas manos a la cara, horrorizada por su actuar—¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

_¡Es un campesino! Lo lógico es que te sonrojes por los pomposos nobles y Lores gordos_pensaba, pero luego se burló de sí misma. Del método que tenía para recriminarse su actuar, cuando en realidad siempre lo hacía Eiden mucho mejor.

—¡Estúpida!

—Bien dicho.

Mérida se volteó automáticamente al escuchar la voz, con el corazón en un hilo. Cuando lo hizo, dejó caer sus cejas.

Lo que le faltaba.

—¿Qué os a pasado?—bufó Hiccup imitando a los señores de altas alcurnias, de los que innumerables veces la pelirroja se burló.

—Ay, Dios...—se lamentó la muchacha al verlo apoyado en Toothless—¿Por qué me hacéis esto?

Mérida pateó una piedra entre apenada y molesta. ¡Ya estaba cansada de tantas estupideces!

—Agradeced a Odín por estar aquí para ti.—comentó el joven vikingo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Lamento decirte que no tenemos las mismas creencias—refutó la princesa con seriedad. Estaban a unos tres metros de distancia.

Intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose mutuamente su situación.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—preguntó Hiccup cuando la vio darse la vuelta y caminar, se alejó de Toothless y se acercó a ella.

—Me largo de ésta ridicules.—siguió sin escuchar los apresurados pasos del moreno —Ya no soporto los enredos, estoy vieja para tantas emociones.—Mérida rió.

Hiccup le cogió el brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta, debido a eso el cabello de Mérida siguió su propia trayectoria golpeando de lleno el rostro del moreno, sacándole un estornudo que el muchacho pudo disimular y controlar.

La muchacha se largó a reír, pero su risa se desvaneció poco a poco al darse cuenta de lo alto que estaba Hiccup, tanto que debía alzar su mirada para verle a los ojos, cuando lo hizo, se topó con esos grandes y verdes orbes que le transmitían una tranquilidad y sinceridad infinitos.

—Te he venido a buscar—dijo simplemente. Al ver que Mérida no iba responder siguió—anoche no me dejasteis hablar y te fuisteis sin escucharme.

Bajó la cabeza con ambas manos aún en cada hombro de la pelirroja—Lo siento. Tuve muchos problemas, demasiados, y esa vez que...—se interrumpió. No tenía escusas, la había olvidado, era tan simple como eso.

Hubo un doloroso silencio, donde la suave respiración de Mérida era lo único que se escuchaba. El castaño levantó la mirada y se topó con esa cara redondita ocultada entre unos largos rizos rojizos.

—No tienes explicaciones, ¿verdad? —murmuró ella, con una leve sonrisa que hacía disolver toda la culpabilidad del muchacho—No tienes que disculparte, ya han pasado años.

—Siempre me he dicho que debo prometer cosas que pueda cumplir. Pero, en esos momentos yo…

—¿Me has escuchado? No tienes que disculparte. —le interrumpió la princesa con una sonrisa. Llevó sus propias manos hacia las del castaño y las retiró de su hombro, con suavidad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo dolida que se sentía, el tener la oportunidad de volver a verlo era mucho más reconfortante que escuchar la voz de sus recuerdos, _cada noche._ Para Mérida, la amistad que había formado con Hiccup era sumamente importante y estaba dispuesta a reconstruirla una y otra vez. Fue por ello que…cuando el muchacho le extendió la mano para llevársela, no tuvo impedimentos ni dudas en aceptar su agarre y marcharse. Ahora que las dudas habían sido aclaradas, mientras volaban, mientras todas las cargas de Mérida se aliviaban ante la ligereza de su cuerpo en las alturas, podía permitirse un momento de felicidad.

_Después de todo lo__s__ momentos que desbordaban el corazón de Mérida duraban sencillamente poco._

—¿Así que convertiste a tu madre en un oso? —preguntó Hiccup montado a su dragón. Ocultando su perturbación.

—Sip. —respondió la pelirroja con sencillez.

—Quién en su sano juicio confía en una bruja, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—¡No me juzgues! —protestó la muchacha, bajando de Toothless con facilidad—No quería casarme, ¡ni en sueños!

Haddock negó con la cabeza ante el relato de Mérida, pero no podía negar que tenía razón, eso sí ante el orgullo de la pelirroja se acarrearon más problemas de los que ella podía controlar. Ante su ausencia, decidieron contarse los dilemas que sufrieron luego de esa espera que nunca tuvo un encuentro concreto. Y descubrieron que ambos habían salido victoriosos de sus problemas.

—Por cierto—inició el moreno tomándola de los hombros y moviendo su cuerpo—Me siento feliz de que volvamos a vernos.

* * *

><p>Si llegaste aquí, ¡muchas gracias! :D<p>

De verdad, gracias por leerla. Les deseo lo mejor, cuídense y disfruten cada día con ánimo :)

Pd: El prox. cap se viene de lo mejor. Es increíble, veremos más de Berk.

pd: ¿me darían reviews? :c


	3. Berk

¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Bittersweet!

Como lo he prometido, este capítulo contiene más de Berk, es (se los aclaro antes de que se pierdan) la **primera vez que Mérida va por aquellos parajes.** Y por ende será más emocionante. No sé si se acuerdan, pero cuando publiqué el aviso en el one-shot que tendría una segunda parte, les informé que yo prefería primero adquirir conocimientos de la cultura vikinga y escocesa antes de escribir ésta historia. Pues así lo hice, aquí se verán muchos elementos. Siendo sincera me horrorizé con algunas 'creencias' que tenían los vikingos, les pongo una para que me comprendan:

¿Sabían que cada vez que un bebé nacía, los vikingos los dejaban solos (y desnudos) una noche entera? Para comprobar su valentía y fuerza. ¡DIOS MÍO! Yo quedé mal, si sobrevivían eran dignos y portadores de la sangre bárbara, pero muchos morían, ¿se imaginan esos criaturas, sufriendo? ¡Eran realmente paganos!. Por que este pueblo particularmente se establecían en las tierras altas. Donde el frío era horrible, la mayoría de estos estaban en **Islandia, Escocia, Gales, etc. **Y allí nació la historia, junto a otras culturas nórdicas, la leyenda de **Jack Frost *-* **_(Estoy muy informada en cuánto a él, ¡no se burlen!)_

Pero aún así prefiero la versión DreamWorks_, como todos, haha._

¡Oh, si estoy tan feliz! Porque, quizás no les interese, pero entré de sopletón a la carrera que quería. E incluso parece chistoso para mí, pero tienen mucho que ver con lo que hace Hiccup y sobretodo con su prótesis. Bueno me dejo de palabrerías, yo les aclararé al final algunas duditas. **Muchas gracias.**

**Los personajes han sido creados por Dreamworks y Disney. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 2

"Berk"

.

Se acomodó lo suficiente, pero sencillamente no podía sentarse, estaba incómoda y sus piernas languidecidas por el viaje la habían dejado con una necesidad gigante por mantenerse parada. Con temor de no volver a sentirlas Mérida alternaba el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna y luego en la otra. Al ver así a la muchacha Hiccup sonrió con gracia.

—Te recomiendo que descanses, antes de volver a partir. —le dijo, mientras sacaba algo de un pequeño compartimiento de comida—¿Quier-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntarle: Mérida le quitó el pan que tenía en sus manos. La pelirroja no se preocupó de sus modales, le dio la espalda al muchacho y siguió dando leves pasitos para desadormecer sus piernas, le dio un mordisco al pan e hizo un mueca de extrañeza.

—¿De qué está hecho? —preguntó abriendo el pan en dos.

—De legumbres.

—¿Legumbres? —repitió la Princesa—, vaya…jamás había escuchado eso. ¿No lo hacéis de trigo?

—En algunos casos—Haddock se sentó junto a Toothless con una canasta llena de peces frescos entre sus manos, sonrió con alegría mientras el dragón abría su hocico y recibía un pescado tras otro. —Rara vez hacemos panes de trigo porque vivimos en las tierras altas y allí, el frío perdura por mucho más tiempo. Si hiciéramos siempre panes de trigo, los cultivos se dañarían y no tendríamos reservas para el invierno.

Mérida lo observó atentamente, luego a su pan masticado, si se pensaba detenidamente hasta tenía lógica—De todos modos—dijo dándole un mordisco—está rico. Gracias.

El joven vikingo se encogió de hombros—No hay de qué, Mérida.

Siguió caminando, preguntándose por qué había aceptado la mano del castaño y decido marcharse, se preguntó por Angus y, por último de su amigo. Rodeó la mirada, pero aún cuando la idea de tener un escolta se le hacía casi insoportable, no podía negar que el cuidado y la atención de Eiden le reconfortaba, _sólo un poco._Reprimió sus pensamientos. Observó el cielo y comprobó la posición del sol: aún quedaba demasiado tiempo antes del atardecer. Se perdió en sus pensamientos por un largo momento hasta que escuchó los extraños gruñidos que provocaba el dragón mientras comía.

Descansaron unos breves instantes y en medio de ese silencio, Mérida contempló el paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos, mientras el salado viento del mar le despeinaba su melena rojiza. Observó brevemente a Hiccup y la trayectoria de sus ojos se enfocó en la prótesis del muchacho. Estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de cosas, pero se imaginaba cuánto debió costarle al joven vikingo aceptar su pérdida. Y sabía ella, sobretodo cuánto le agradaban a él las caminatas, los viajes y las aventuras.

—¿Estás lista?

Mérida asintió acercándose al muchacho con sus manos atadas tras su espalda, cuando percibió su cercanía Hiccup le indicó que se subiera. La joven se apoyó levemente de los hombros del castaño.

—Bien, sigamos. No creo que nos quede demasiado.—agregó él.

Toothless alzó sus alas, seguido por una serie de movimientos que Hiccup hizo con sus pies y manos, el dragón movió su cola juguetonamente antes de tirarse por el acantilado que tenía como tramo final las frías aguas del océano, Mérida inconscientemente se aferró al cuerpo del vikingo notoriamente aterrada, dejando escapar un chillido que se amortiguó con el cabello que tenía en la boca. Sintió un vértigo terrible, no sólo por el vaivén de sus emociones sino también porque percibió cómo su cuerpo se iba hacía atrás por la fuerza y la velocidad de la picada. Hiccup reforzó su agarre y le regaló una tranquilizadora sonrisa a Mérida cuando el dragón extendió sus alas gracias a los sistemas mecánicos que el vikingo creó; se estabilizaron en el aire.

—No te preocupes, Toothless y yo tenemos bastantes viajes exitosos en nuestro historial, ¿no es así, amigo?—terminó por decir dándole unas palmaditas afectuosas a su dragón, este con felicidad abrió su boca sacando su lengua al viento.

Mérida se soltó y volvió a colocar con suavidad ambas manos en los hombros del castaño. Ésta vez tranquila.

.

Había sido un viaje largo y cansador, pero divertido, sobre todo ante la olvidada experiencia de Mérida a las grandes alturas y la sensación de su cuerpo moviéndose a toda velocidad, sin otro soporte más que los anchos hombros de Haddock. Volvió a sentir ese hormigueo en su espalda y estómago nuevamente, que le advertían cuán emocionada estaba al alzarse. Los paseos con Angus eran increíbles y en oportunidades inolvidables, pero _nunca sentiría lo que__ era__ estar sobre un dragón_, sus pies ya no tocaban la tierra y su cuerpo era guiado por la voluntad del viento. Sus preocupaciones se retiraban; como si las ráfagas de aires gélidos las arrastraran sacándolas de su mente y cuerpo.

_Se sentía humana, se sentía parte de la tierra, de los bosques y__ de__ los cielos._

Para Hiccup, en cambio era casi toda una rutina, donde en algunos casos leves percances podrían ocurrirle en sus viajes descabellados, eran tan simples que no atentaba contra su vida ni con la de su dragón, y por ello con el tiempo fue creando cada vez nuevos métodos e implementos que le ayudarían a Toothless y a él sentir el vuelto plenamente y así evitar aquellas trabas. Dedicaba gran parte del día únicamente para crear planos e instrumentos necesarios: tanto para él como para el pueblo entero, y comprendió con el pasar de los años que hasta una mínima tuerca o un insignificante detalle podría pasar de un invento satisfactorio a uno desastroso.

Incluso el traje que traía consigo era uno de sus proyectos, intentaba crear un traje con la capacidad de disminuir lo máximo posible el roce del viento.

—Quiero decirte algo primero—inició Hiccup de cuclillas al suelo, arreglando y ajustando las correas de Toothless luego del viaje, ya estaban instalados en medio del pueblo y a pesar de que la mayoría de los aldeanos les miraron con curiosidad, pasaron en su totalidad desapercibidos.

—No quiero que os quedéis parada por ahí como una boba, ¿entendido? —siguió con la mirada atenta en uno de los compartimientos de su traje— Sé que esto es nuevo para ti y todo, pero lo que necesito en este momento es que nadie repare tu presencia.

Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirar a Mérida, se pilló con la pelirroja metros más allá admirando con ojos llenos de asombro cómo los dragones se habían instalado en aquella península. Tenían una serie de 'estadías' y sus propias 'casitas' se decía la princesa girando su mirada de un punto a otro e indicando con el dedo índice.

No tenía la culpa después de todo, quizás lo más envidiable que Berk podría tener en contra de Escocia eran los bosques y los paisajes casi mitológicos, pero algo que no tenía su tierra, la tierra que vio nacer a Mérida; eran los dragones. Criaturas que sólo se mantenían en cuentos vagos y poco contados en el reino.

—¡Oye, oye! —Hiccup se dirigió a ella malhumorado, seguido del Furia Nocturna—¿Me escuchaste?

—Lo que tu digas—Mérida levantó sus faldas y bajó sin dificultades por una pequeña depresión en la tierra, quería ver a las rarezas y peculiaridades de Berk más de cerca.

—¡Óyeme! —pero algo lo interrumpió, estupefacto el joven vikingo vio cómo Mérida se acercaba a los dragones, sin una sola pizca de miedo. Puso sus brazos en jarras, irritado.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Es una tonta y se llama Mérida—respondió el castaño inconscientemente.

—Es una lindura.

—Eh…—Haddock reaccionó y le quedó mirando—¿Qué haces aquí, Snotlout?

El pelinegro dejó dos baldes de leche de cabra en el suelo, rebalsándose el líquido levemente ante los relieves de la tierra.

—Trabajando—alzó las cejas con evidencia—Pero me topé con esto—indicó con el pulgar a Mérida, quien en esos momentos llevaba sobre sus brazos a un pequeño dragón.

—No es de por aquí, ¿verdad?

—No—respondió—. Es una princesa.

Los ojos de Snotlout se abrieron de par en par—¡No inventes! ¡Freyja a escuchado mis plegarias!—exclamó con una radiante felicidad.

Sin detenimientos el pelinegro saltó con agilidad sobre la depresión de tierra que lo separaba de Mérida, cuando descendió estuvo a unos pocos metros de la muchacha, quién con una sonrisa en los labios se levantaba un poco las mangas para no ensuciar su vestido

Mérida percibió por el rabillo del ojo una silueta, cuando se dio la media vuelta creyendo que era Hiccup, se encontró con un joven bajito y de mirada pícara.

—Hola, linda. —Snotlout hizo una reverencia torpe y poco agraciada, dando por seguro que lo había hecho correctamente. Mérida sonrió ante aquello, le resultaba divertido ver los errores de los demás a simple vista, alzó las cejas con curiosidad—Mi nombre es Snotlout Jorgenson.

Mérida notó como Hiccup se les acercaba—Me es un honor poder apreciar vuestra belleza, mi ladi.—siguió mirándola a los ojos—¿Sería una mala educación de mi parte pediros que me rebeles vuestro nombre?

La muchacha contuvo una risa, puso una de sus manos en su cadera siendo completamente poco educada—No. —sonrió.

El vikingo le quedó mirando, boquiabierto—P-pero…

—No quiere nada contigo, idiota. —soltó Hiccup apoyado en su dragón y con los brazos cruzados: repentinamente estaba a su lado, observando la escena—Ella es…como puedo explicarlo…

—Difícil—completó la pelirroja, riendo levemente—Pero no os preocupéis, no necesito palabras bonitas ni excelentes modales, yo sólo me conformo con vuestra compañía y amistad.

La Princesa estiró su brazo, extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con el vikingo que tenía en frente. El pelinegro hizo lo mismo, sonriendo a medias, ¿por qué nunca le resultaban sus buenos modales para cortejar a una chica?

—Y otra cosa más—añadió Hiccup incorporándose y acercándose a ambos—Snotlout, quiero que mantengas en secreto la presencia de Mérida y—miró a la muchacha—, sobretodo de que es una _princesa_. Por favor.

Asintió, pero no tomó la debida atención porque recordó los dos baldes de leche que había dejado atrás, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaban antes de que los dragones curiosos husmearan en ellos. Haddock y Mérida le observaron cómo se marchaba, se miraron ambos y luego se sonrieron.

—Supongo que con eso bastará, así podrás pasar desapercibida y serás como un aldeano más. —caminó pero luego se detuvo al notar que la joven no le seguía—¿ocurre algo?

Mérida tardó en responder, se armó de valor y fijó sus ojos a los de él—¿Qué estáis haciendo, exactamente?

El muchacho abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa—Pues…

—¿Pues?

—Cumpliendo mi palabra.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Mérida, con un extraño tono de voz que denotaba su angustia.

—Desde que decidí ir a buscarte, sé que esto no era lo que esperabas pero pondré todo de mi parte para que vuelvas a sentir lo que es vivir.

—Yo sé lo que es vivir, Haddock—bajó la mirada, triste. Pero recordó lo que Eiden le había dicho semanas atrás_; «__jamás les muestres tus temores a alguien, siquiera a mí. Mantente fuerte como siempre lo has sido.»_ Y se preguntó una y otra vez cuál era su _realidad favorita_. Y tuvo, aquella maldita esperanza de que Hiccup deseara llevársela consigo.

—Por supuesto que no. —rió—Vives reprimida, ahora en cambio, tienes una buena relación con tu madre, te dedicas a tus deberes con una semblanza y actitud de una chica buena, sin embargo—Hiccup le miró serenamente—…sabes que en realidad sólo quieres escapar, escapar de ese vestido, escapar de esas reglas y leyes, de ese _matrimonio_ que aún persiste en tu conciencia, porque eres la perdida pareja de la soledad y _ellos _jamás podrán entenderlo.

La muchacha bajó la mirada, incomoda. Sintió un calor en sus mejillas, y es que las palabras le atenazaron en lo más profundo de su corazón, y por ello_ llegó a odiarse a __sí__ misma; de sus estúpidas decisiones._

—¿¡Cómo sabes eso!? —replicó.

Hiccup se alejó de ella y prosiguió su camino—Muy simple—respondió—. Te conozco y, sólo tuve que observarte un momento en tu castillo para darme cuenta.

.

No supieron cómo, ni cuál fue la razón de que tan pronto como avanzara el día todo el pueblo sabía que el hijo de "Stoick: EL Vasto" había traído desde las tierras bajas a una princesa de la más noble alcurnia.

Hiccup palideció, no solo porque sus planes se habían hecho trizas; quedando completamente inservibles, sino también por Snotlout que se dedicó-supuestamente sin quererlo-a contarle a cada habitante de Berk que estaba planeando una fiesta de bienvenida para ella. Irritado y aproblemado tuvo que ser expectante de los saludos y abrazos que los aldeanos le daban a la doncella de la realeza.

—¡Los dioses me odian! —exclamó el joven vikingo apoyado en el hombro de Astrid. En soledad, una vez que la encontró en su casa para decirle que había llegado sano y salvo del viaje.

La rubia rió suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello—No digas eso, Hiccup. Ellos no te odian, sino no me hubieran enviado a mí para mimarte.

Haddock murmuró palabras ilegibles puesto que tenía apoyado su rostro en el cálido cuello de su novia. Ella se estremeció.

—Y vaya que buen trabajo hicieron—se alejó para darle un beso fugaz.

—No creo que haya sido una mala idea.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo que haberle preparado una fiesta a tu amiga: es una manera dulce de darle una cálida bienvenida.

—¡No!—rezongó el muchacho, moviendo sus hombros con molestia—Mérida quería olvidarse de los modales de una princesa—terminó por decir alzando sus dedos meñiques como si alzara un vestido—Ella quiere vivir lejos de ojos indiscriminados que la perturben.

—Pareces conocerla mucho, ¿eh?—Astrid se apoyó de una mesa que estaba a su lado.

—Sí, algo.—una sonrisa llena de curiosidad brotó en el rostro del moreno ante la idea que se le cruzó por su mente—¿Estás celosa?

Astrid rodeó los ojos cuando sintió las manos de Hiccup en sus caderas, reprimió una sonrisa—No inventes, no eres tan importante.

—No tienes por qué mentirme.

Ella asintió y colocó sus manos en el pecho de él—Me hierve la sangre—mintió.

—Eso quiere decir una cosa—afirmó él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

—Que te mueres por mí.

Astrid echó su cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose. Era tan divertido. Le dio un beso en la frente mientras le arreglaba el cabello con ternura.

—Es tiempo de que te vayas, no querrás dejar a tu amiga tanto tiempo sola.

Él arrugó su nariz, pero luego dejó escapar un suspiro completamente resignado por los acontecimientos. Le enseñó la mejilla a Astrid y ésta le dio un beso.

—Nos vemos en la taberna.

Haddock asintió.

.

Mérida afirmó ante la pregunta con una sonrisa, pero cohibida al tener tanta gente rodeándola, aún así le alegraba. Porque era muy distinto, totalmente; eran personas humildes que no le aludían con preguntas que tuvieran que ver con su matrimonio o cómo deseaba gobernar más adelante; ellos eran distintos, porque sus preguntas y curiosidades no iban hacia esos parajes, sino cómo había conocido a Hiccup, dónde vivía y qué entretenciones tenía. Así que no tuvo problemas para adaptarse, los aldeanos de Berk le habían dado la bienvenida al pueblo con una calidez impresionante; conmoviéndola profundamente.

—Tu cabello es muy raro—dijo una joven.

Mérida no sabía qué responder, porque no podía precisar si aquello era un cumplido o una 'ofensa'—Gracias. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Desvío la mirada cuando percibió los pasos irregulares del joven vikingo.

Estaban en la taberna ambos parados en la entrada de la puerta, celebrando la extraña e improvisada bienvenida de Mérida al pueblo, su preparación la dejaron desconcertada; puesto que cada habitante ayudaba con algún animal, ya fueran cerdos, ovejas, cabras, aves de corral e incluso pescados, desde un lugar que la pelirroja no podía precisar se traían gigantes jarras de barro con, según lo que le había explicado Haddock, con Bjorr. Las mujeres preparaban las carnes, mientras que sus esposos preparaban el fuego y se servían bebidas.

—Hey…—murmuró Mérida; el castaño le miró sin interés—¿Vuestra gente siempre es así? Son tan unidos.

—Sí, con el tiempo se han vuelto más sumisos. Somos vikingos de la cortesía—dijo Hiccup mirando al cielo con honor.

—Pues, yo he escuchado que han aterrado muchos reinos más alejados al nuestro.

—Quizás sean los Bárbaros de las Estepas—convino el muchacho, ésta vez más serio—Nosotros somos diferentes.

Mérida le sonrió con una infinita ternura, ternura que provocó una extraña emoción de incomodidad en él. Haddock carraspeó su garganta, fingiendo una toz seca.

—Ven. —le indicó a la pelirroja con la cabeza—Nos esperan en la mesa.

Cuando llegaron, Hiccup le presentó a cada uno de sus amigos, incluyendo a su padre. Mérida sonrió a penas, notoriamente cohibida por la atención y la generosidad del pueblo.

—Y él, es mi padre Stoick. Mejor conocido como papá. —Haddock sonrió con gracia por ello.

Cuando el padre de Hiccup se paró de su asiento, Mérida se adelantó, se plantó rápidamente frente a él y le dio un apretón de manos como saludo. Siendo un rotundo error, las princesas debían exhibir altaneramente su mano derecha para que la besara con prudencia.

—¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! —exclamó mientras agitaba la mano de Stoick frenéticamente—Su pueblo ha sido muy amable al darme la bienvenida tan cálidamente. Sois un gran hombre y Haddock-

—Tranquila muchacha, no agradezcas tanto, me sacarás la mano. —rió.

Mérida levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. Y se dio cuenta de su pésimo actuar; si alguien de los que estuviera allí fuera conocedor de la realeza; daría por hecho que Mérida era una burla hacia la sangre noble. Y posiblemente criticaría sus acciones.

Ella asintió y le soltó delicadamente la robusta mano del hombre—Discúlpeme—se le olvidó hacer una reverencia. Pero nadie lo notó.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mérida…Mérida Dunbroch.

—Mérida, es un lindo nombre—la pelirroja sonrió—¿Por qué no te sientas aquí y nos cuentas de ti?

—Como cuando convirtió a su madre en oso—intervino Hiccup sentándose frente a ella y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mérida le dio una patada bajo la mesa, fulminándole con la mirada.

_¡Estúpido!_

Cuando dejó de mirarlo, percibió cómo todos deseaban saber de aquella historia. Se maldijo por dentro, pero tuvo que relatarla de todos modos; si era una manera de agradecer y mantener a todos los habitantes de Berk animados, prefería correr los riesgos.

Después de todo, Mérida sabía que era buena contando historias.

—La historia comienza cuando yo era muy pequeña…—comenzó. A través de la magia de las palabras cada aldeano fue transportado a aquel reino rodeado de inmensos Bosques, donde los árboles centenarios actuaban como sus guardianes. Todos y cada uno de ellos estuvieron atentos, mientras Mérida contaba con ánimos, gestos y entonaciones la historia que la había unido con su madre.

_Sin embargo_, cuando su relato avanzaba y avanzaba, ante los sentidos atentos de sus oyentes, percibió un movimiento por su campo de visión; Mérida se giró levemente sin detener el fluir de sus palabras y vio a Hiccup encaminarse a la puerta de la taberna al encuentro de una muchacha de cabello rubio. No le tomó importancia, y siguió.

Sólo se escucharon los estridentes gritos de hombres y mujeres cuando la pelirroja terminó su historia, alzaron sus brazos y se comentaron unos a otros del talento de la muchacha al relatar. Y entre esos gritos, y entre ese ruido: Mérida fue testigo del hecho más revelador para su corazón, su mirada se quebró y estuvo al borde de romper en llanto cuando pudo apreciar, con notable claridad, el profundo beso que el joven vikingo le dio a su prometida. Sus piernas le fallaron y llegó a sentir un extraño crujir en su pecho.

_Había pasado demasiado tiempo, después de todo_…

Por primera vez comprendió aquel dolor, era agrio y espesaba sus movimientos y pensamientos. Aún así, la muchacha contuvo su tristeza y sonrió; pasándose rápidamente una mano por los ojos con brutalidad, y continuó agradeciendo los cumplidos de los aldeanos y por las amabilidades de prepararle aquella fiesta.

_Entre sonrisas fingidas, Mérida descendió a tierra y recién entendió que su realidad favorita era junto a un hombre que no le pertenecía._

* * *

><p>Lamento si quizás el capítulo les decepcionara, pero la historia se desarrollará principalmente en Berk y algunas escenas en la tierra de Mérida. La historia en sí no trata sólo de la promesa que Hiccup quiere cumplir, sino, de que ambos sean capaces de aceptar que son líderes. Eso se verá en dos caps. más.<p>

Quiero recordarles que los hechos se ubican tres años después, es decir, Mérida tiene 19 años e Hiccup 18 de edad (¿sabían que los vikingos les decían _invierno _en vez de años para decir su edad?)

Muchas gracias por leer la historia, me motiva demasiado ^^

Estoy súper inspirada tanto que creé una nueva trama para otra historia de RotG *-*

Bueno me despido, que tengan una linda semana, saludos y abrazos.


	4. Anhelo

Los personajes han sido creados por DreamWorks y Disney. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

"Anhelo"

.

Y allí estaban: sentados uno al lado del otro sobre el duro suelo, bajo un silencio que sólo hacía evocar preguntas, pero no los ánimos de querer responderlas. Habían decidido descansar un momento, porque tanto el frío como las horas no permitían un excelente viaje. Era avanzada la noche, y el joven vikingo no era más que la lamentable presa del cansancio y...aún cuando Toothless había dormido durante el día: la poca visibilidad que tenía en medio del mar de nubes y el interminable camino del océano lo dejaban con escasas energías para continuar.

Por aquellos inconvenientes Mérida se sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para querer volver a Berk y esperar toda la noche para marcharse junto al alba, sin embargo, el remordimiento de haberse marchado sin siquiera nombrarle a su madre el lugar de su ida, la dejaban tan preocupada que no podía estarse quieta por más de un minuto; se mordisqueaba las uñas y en más de una oportunidad tropezaba con los aldeanos del pueblo por estar atenta de la posición del sol en sus últimos momentos o la de la Luna al instante de anochecer.

¡Estaría en serios problemas! Y lo peor de todo es que no cabían dudas de que su madre la regañaría una mañana o tarde entera por su desfachatez e imprudencia. Ya se lo imaginaba: ella sentada en la chimenea, sermoneándole de lo lindo, con extensas historias de personas que reciben castigos por sus actos. Suspiró resignada.

—¿Estás cansada?—escuchó la voz de Hiccup.

—No...

Mérida bajó abruptamente la mirada, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó la pelirroja al notar los ojos decaídos del moreno—Mira, ya estás cansado y tienes bolsas bajo los ojos. Fui egoísta al pedirte que me dejarais nuevamente en mi castillo.

El vikingo le escuchó atentamente, pero omitió comentarios. Siguió con su trabajo; trazando un circulo de piedras para anteponerle un límite a fogata que haría. Una vez terminada su tarea inspeccionó el lugar. Habían aterrizado en la cima de un acantilado: en una pequeña isla donde sólo estaba poblada de bosques centenarios, al ser de una superficie reducida Hiccup intuyó que en ella no habían asentamientos humanos y por ende la existencia de animales salvajes era ausente, puesto que la mayoría de los árboles circundantes no presentaban alteraciones por alguna fuerza mayor.

Observó un momento a Mérida con curiosidad por su manera de actuar.

—¿Tendrás muchos problemas?

Ella asintió, mientras fruncía sus cejas con preocupación—No sé qué explicación darle a mamá, pero...¡al diablo!—gritó repentinamente con enojo—Me he portado bien y ya tengo diecinueve años no tengo que darle fundamentos de mis decisiones todo el tiempo.

Hiccup rió—Ese no es el punto—murmuró desde el lugar donde se encontraba, al paso que se ponía de pie—Ellos se preocupan por ti.—terminó de decir dándole un golpecito en la frente a la muchacha.

—Iré por algo de leña.

La princesa se ruborizó, sobre todo cuando pudo apreciar la silueta del muchacho tan cerca suyo, y por ello, no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar esa desazón en sus recuerdos, odiaba ilusionarse, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con los sentimientos.

—¿Y para qué?—quiso saber Mérida.

—Pues…—el volumen de su voz disminuyó, confundiendo a la muchacha.

Hiccup se le acercó de pronto y posó con delicadeza una de sus manos descubiertas en una de las mejillas de la pelirroja, tanteando su piel. Frunció su nariz—Estás fría, tengo miedo que eso persista hasta que llegues a tu hogar y pueda resultar peligroso.

La muchacha titubeó unas palabras, pero apretó sus labios y asintió.

—Toothless, acompañadla en lo que busco madera, ¿entendido?

El dragón alzó sus orejas despectivamente, observó a la princesa un momento y se acomodó a su lado; obedeciendo a su amo. Mérida, con un nudo en la garganta, observó como la silueta del moreno se difuminaba en la abundancia del Bosque, sintiéndose horrible por no lograr decir nada, siquiera un «_Ten cuidado_».

Estuvo un buen momento así, sentada y sin lograr reaccionar con nada; menos cuando escuchó los aterradores chillidos de unos cuervos. ¿En qué otro asunto podía pensar? Si la imagen de Hiccup besando a una chica la tenía adherida en su retina; repitiendo ese recuerdo constantemente.

Se sentó junto al dragón y le sonrió a medias—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

El Furia Nocturna le dio la misma mirada de hace unos minutos.

—¡Ea! Eso no es justo, recuerda que siempre he sid-

El dragón alzó una de sus alas y la envolvió repentinamente, la princesa se quedó atónita, con el corazón martillándole en el pecho por el susto, hubiera jurado que la criatura quería hacerle un acto de desprecio, dudaba que le hiciera daño, pero no podía descartarlo por completo. Sobre todo porque se le había acercado tan confianzudamente y no fue cuidadosa en su manera de actuar. Mérida se acomodó al paso que acercaba una de sus manos con la intención de acariciar el lomo del dragón. Curioseó atentamente sus escamas lo suficientemente cerca para apreciarlas con claridad, a pesar de la falta de luz. Eran diminutas y cada una de ellas poseía una tonalidad distinta a la otra, eran duras, pero no por ello dejaban de ser lizas al acariciarse. Eran tan obscuras como el azabache, y tan similares al estrellado cielo nocturno. La pelirroja alzó su cabeza aún cobijada bajo el ala del dragón.

—Sois increíble, Toothless—apoyó su cabeza en el lomo—, recuerdo cómo Hiccup estaba fascinado contigo…

Se detuvo y admiró las estrellas, perdiéndose por unos momentos entre ese millar de puntitos—Son miles, si quisiera contarlas tendría que tener muchos siglos de vida, ¿no crees?

El dragón siguió la mirada de la pelirroja y bajó la cabeza, sin demasiado interés. La princesa se acurrucó un poco más mientras sus ojos recorrían todo el cielo nocturno; murmuró sin quererlo que aquellas estrellas parecían ser las compañeras de la luna o los recuerdos y las almas de las personas, donde cada una de ellas poseía una historia diferente.

—Me parece una comparación muy bonita—comentó el joven vikingo repentinamente a su lado; dejando una pila de ramas secas—No conocía esa parte de ti, Mer.

Estaba de pie, y esos dulces ojos verdes se fijaron en ella por un momento. Mérida contuvo un amago de risa.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, al ver el semblante contenido de la princesa.

—Me di cuenta de algo simplemente—se apartó un rizo del rostro, con una risita picándole en la mejilla.

—Oh, no me guardes secretos, Mer.

Ella alzó una ceja inquisidora—Yo que lo recuerda no os he permitido llamarme por ese apodo.

Hiccup sonrió ante las palabras de la pelirroja, levantó su torso y con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo comenzó a dar movimientos circulares a su cansado cuello, mientras sus músculos se contraían y relajaban al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente la posición en la cual se encontraba siempre al montar a Toothless dejaban sus hombros, cuello y espalda tan adoloridos que al día siguiente le eran muy difícil retomar la libre movilidad sin sentir dolor.

Suspiró.

—Toothless.

El dragón alzó sus orejas con atención; destapando a su vez a la princesa que estaba tan cálida bajo su ala. Hiccup acomodó las ramas gruesas junto a la hierba seca que había encontrado alrededor de algunos árboles, una vez terminado: El dragón abrió su hocico y creó una pequeña bola de fuego azulino que dio justo en la montaña de leña, Mérida inconscientemente se cubrió su despeinado cabello temiendo de que la onda expansiva de la llamarada provocada por el Furia Nocturna le quemara su melena.

Fue en cosa de un breve instante cuando frente suyo residía una pequeña fogata sobre la tierra. Mérida se levantó de su lugar y antepuso sus manos: sintiendo cómo sus manos se volvían cálidas poco a poco. En esa posición observó de soslayo a su compañero de viaje y notó que éste se acercaba al dragón.

—¿Estás muy cansado?

—No—mintió el moreno—Ten.

Le tiró algo y Mérida lo cogió al vuelo, tardó un momento en precisar lo que era, pero cuando la luz rojiza del fuego iluminó el objeto descubrió que era una manzana. Sonrió.

—Sé cuánto te gustan.—Hiccup mordisqueó una hogaza de pan y se sentó junto a la princesa, quien aún estaba parada junto a la fogata.

—Gracias...—le dio un mordisco y se desplomó al suelo sin cuidado. Debido a la fuerza de su caída por un segundo sus hombros chocaron, ambos rieron. Mérida se echó hacia atrás despreocupadamente viendo con claridad la espalda y los anchos hombros de Haddock. La luz amortiguada de la hoguera rodeaba a penas la silueta del muchacho.

Hiccup escuchó cómo Mérida daba progresivos bocados a su manzana murmurando aniñadamente lo deliciosa que estaba, sin evitarlo su sonrisa se ladeó, nunca se imaginó que volvería a ver a la pelirroja a su lado otra vez. Significaba mucho para él, y por ello había decidido, tras largos análisis, buscarla nuevamente. Al igual que el pasado. Pero suponía un problema, al menos para Astrid, Mérida constituía una realidad diferente; porque fue la única persona que se interesó en sus excéntricos inventos y propósitos cuando él no tenía a nadie.

A pesar de lo testaruda y de escasa confianza que le resultó a primera vista, con el pasar de los días, descubrió a una jovencita que poseía demasiados problemas sólo para tener dieciséis años. Le nombró un matrimonio planeado y su controlada vida. Al principio sintió celos de Mérida, puesto que al menos tenía una madre que concentraba toda su atención en ella y no un padre que constantemente intentaba pasar por alto las vergüenzas de su hijo. Era humano después de todo y por muy flácido que era para ser un vikingo tenía derecho a equivocarse.

Y era lamentable, pensaba él, que Mérida conociera esa antigua etapa y no Astrid. Siendo que su novia debía haberlo estado en un principio.

Sintió un leve roce y despertó de su ensimismamiento. Vio unos grandes ojos azules y un rostro preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Mérida con una mano en el hombro del muchacho—Estáis en la Luna. Deberías descansar.

—Estaba pensando.

Mérida resopló—Es bastante obvio—se largó a reír, al paso que guardaba los restos de la manzana en un bolsillo de su capa.

Hubo un silencio.

—Háblame, de cualquier cosa—pidió luego de un instante el castaño. Mérida arqueó una ceja con duda.

—Te felicito.

—¿Eh? No-

—Eres todo un hombre, Hiccup. Haz madurado mucho y ya no temes a enfrentarte a los demás, por fin encontraste esa parte que te faltaba, fortaleciste tu carácter y por eso: _te felicito_—le dio un suave codazo—Ahora eres el galán de Berk.

Mérida sonrió con gracia y el joven vikingo no pudo evitar pensar que los rizos de la muchacha se veían más bonitos a la luz del fuego. Su rostro también había cambiado, ahora que lo pensaba. Sus reacciones y comportamientos podían aún ser algo aniñados, pero su sonrisa, sus movimientos alegres, su rostro e incluso el brillo de sus ojos se habían convertido en los de una mujer.

—Mérida—le llamó y ella le observó periféricamente—Tú también cambiaste.

—¿Lo crees?—dijo ella alzando sus cejas con sorpresa.

—Te has convertido en toda una mujer—bostezó—En un bella pelirroja...

Se detuvo. Horrorizado.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par, estupefacto por sus palabras. No sabía si esconder la cabeza de aquella situación o fingir que nada ocurrió. Pero ante la impresión comprendió que estaba demasiado cansad cómo para darse cuenta de lo que hablaba.

—¡LO SIENTO!—exclamó perturbado y sonrojándose a la vez—No quise decirlo de esa forma ad-

—No te preocupes—interrumpió Mérida asustada de que su corazón se hubiera acelerado tanto por aquellas palabras.

Se rieron nerviosos. Pero Mérida quería cambiar rápidamente de tema.

—Veo que te llevas bien con tu padre ahora.

Haddock carraspeó su garganta, aún impresionado—Sí, al fin aprendió que los dragones no eran criaturas de tragedias o destrozos, sino seres amables que al igual que cualquier animal necesitan amor y comprensión.

Mérida apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas cuando se reincorporó en su lugar.

—Creo que ambos mejoramos la comunicación con nuestros padres...

Haddock asintió, sin darse cuenta, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Siguieron hablando. Y el miedo de llegar tarde para Mérida pasó a un segundo plano. Ya no le importaba prefería correr riesgos. Sin embargo mientras la pelirroja le contaba sobre leyendas de su tierra no se dio cuenta que su compañero de viaje estaba cada vez más sumido a un profundo sueño.

—El Kelpie es un...—se interrumpió cuando sintió la cabeza del moreno en su hombro izquierdo. Mérida se tensó y le miró con cautela comprobando si de verdad estaba dormido.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era profunda y relajada.

—¿Cómo es que te puedes quedar dormido así, eh?—murmuró ella, consciente de que Hiccup no le escuchaba.

Pasó con temor una de sus manos por la espalda de él y se incorporó rápidamente para que Hiccup pudiera dormir cómodamente en su hombro, pero se detuvo ante la idea que se cruzó por su mente. Mérida se descubrió sus hombros y con cuidado de no despertarlo con movimientos bruscos se retiró poco a poco su capa para crear una especie de manta. Juntó sus piernas y con el exceso de tela del vestido formó una especie de almohada sobre sus muslos. Cuando estuvo lista, la mano que tenía en su espalda la acercó levemente hacia su cabeza y sostuvo a Hiccup con firmeza para dejar ésta sobre sus piernas.

_Suspiró aliviada. No había despertado._

Alcanzó su capa y lo tapó con ella, preocupándose de que quedara completamente abrigado y no tuviera avanzada la noche escalofríos por la pérdida de calor.

Miró al dragón y luego a Hiccup, y recién en ese momento se percató de su 'suerte', sería la única vez que tendría el cuerpo de él tan cerca del suyo propio. Apreció su cabello castaño y los ojos de Mérida examinaron todo el rostro del joven; sus mejillas, sus lunares, sus pecas y sus delicadas pestañas. Con su dedo, acarició temerosa sus cabellos, lo tenía algo corto, pero intuyó que para la preferencia de él se lo dejaría largo avanzados los años. Pasó con delicadeza sus dedos sobre la melena, dándole pequeños mimos. El crepitar del fuego y los ronquidos de Hiccup eran lo único que se escuchaba de ese ambiente tan silencioso.

Pero repentinamente Mérida contuvo el aliento, cuando accidentalmente sus dedos se posaron en la comisura de los labios del muchacho. Inclinó la cabeza y palpó su piel con curiosidad.

_Tiene barba...incipiente_ se burló, tocó la boca de Hiccup nuevamente, muerta de la vergüenza, pero no la apartó. Es más solo se dejaba llevar por la emocionante curiosidad.

Podía imaginarse a su madre siendo estricta por su atrevimiento, pero a Mérida no le importaba de todos modos, porque estaba junto a Hiccup y estaría dispuesta a hacer las mayores locuras por verlo feliz.

Sonrió, a pesar de todo. Retiró sus dedos y siguió acariciando la melena del muchacho.

Sin embargo cuando el joven vikingo despertó, lo primero que vino a su mente fue el no recordar con exactitud en qué lugar dormía y segundo, que le pareció muy extraño que su cabeza estuviera apoyada en algo tan suave. Cuando abrió sus ojos, aún era de noche, pero los rayos del sol estaban levemente atenuados.

_Pronto amanecerá..._pensó, pero se detuvo, horrorizado al ver las brasas consumidas. No veía a Mérida por ninguna parte, ni siquiera junto a Toothless que descansaba un poco más allá. Se levantó propinándose un fuerte golpe en la cara para despabilarse de una vez y descubrió a la muchacha sentada. Hiccup la observó con claridad.

—Buenos días—Mérida bostezó, al paso que le pellizcaba la mejilla al muchacho—Por fin despertaste, parecías un oso invernando.

Sus ojos estaban cansados y unas profundas ojeras estaban resididas bajo sus orbes azules. Haddock se retiró rápidamente la capa que lo cubría.

—¿¡Eres idiota!? ¿Tienes complejo de suicida?

La pelirroja le sonrió con cansancio—¡No me regañes!

—No necesitaba que me cuidaras, este traje mantiene mi calor corporal. Pronto será invierno...—la arropó, sin dejar de recriminarla—¿En qué pensabas?

—Estabas frío...

—Pero aún así, debiste pensar en ti.

—Déjame ser amable contigo, ¿sí?

Hiccup desvió la mirada, esta vez sentado sobre sus piernas, pensaba cuánto detestaba las amabilidades o los favores—Siempre y cuando no perjudique tu salud.

—Escocia es frío, no penséis que soy una mujer débil. Tú más que nadie lo sabe.

.

Al poco tiempo emprendieron el vuelo nuevamente. Los alborotados rizos de Mérida se revolvían entre unos y otros frenéticamente al compás del viento, acariciando su rostro, sus hombros y su espalda. Sus labios se curvaron suavemente al sentir su mejilla derecha reposar sobre la espalda de Hiccup. Lo abrazó con más fuerza; temiendo que se fuera de su lado y se marchara con Astrid.

Y esa emoción de anhelo se fue intensificando progresivamente cuando descendieron y sus pies, adoloridos, pisaron la húmeda tierra de Escocia, Mérida bajó de Toothless en silencio y por un segundo le dio la espalda a Haddock fingiendo acomodarse la capa y el vestido blanco. Pero en realidad contenía su decepción al tener que despedirse.

—Mérida.

Ella se volteó y con ello su gran melena rizada.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco profundamente, me he divertido y disfrute junto a tu familia y amigos—hizo una reverencia y se marchó cabizbaja. Hiccup corrió tras de ella, sorprendido por el actuar de la muchacha.

—Sabes que ahora cuentas conmigo en todo.—musitó, frente suyo apretando sus puños—Si Berk es donde deseas estar, decídmelo y no habrá dudas de que te lleve conmigo.

Mérida ladeó su cabeza, adoptando un semblante pensativo. Estar en Berk era divertido, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su familia por un capricho propio.

—Tendría que ser muy desgraciada si lo aceptara.—Haddock alzó la mirada, absorto.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí esta lo que me ha formado, lo que moldeó mi manera de ser. Están mis raíces y mi familia; no puedo marcharme contigo, ¿qué sería de mí después? Tú tienes toda una vida allí, un padre, amigos, una historia. Tienes a alguien que esperará en tu lecho todas las noches, yo no. Mi familia es importante ahora, porque he aprendido a valorarla, tengo tareas que cumplir como hija primogénita del Clan... y además tengo a alguien especial.

Sonrió recordando a Eiden.

Mérida se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla derecha a Hiccup. Quien sorprendido se llevó una de sus manos hacia aquella zona. Titubeó nervioso.

—A-adiós.

—Hasta luego, chico vikingo.

Le eludió y se fue corriendo a su castillo. Habría aceptado su invitación, pero hacia unas horas atrás, recién fue consciente de lo caprichosa que había sido durante todo este tiempo con respecto a él. ¿Qué esperaba después de todo? Hiccup ya tenía dieciocho años, era un adulto y una vez que el tiempo le retiró ese halo de niñez; era algo obvio que se enamoraría.

Él era un héroe en su aldea, en su mundo: cualquier mujer estaría enamorada de él perdidamente, porque siempre fue sincero, no era arrogante y la humildad persistía en su manera de ser, él era valiente, inteligente y _todo lo que ella necesitaba._

—¡Vendré otro día!—le gritó Hiccup a todo pulmón.

—¡Venid disfrazado!—le respondió la princesa antes de desaparecer en el campo de visión del moreno.

.

Corrió un buen tramo antes de llegar al castillo, mientras daba progresivas pisadas con fuerza recordó que había olvidado preguntarle a Hiccup si el profundo sueño que tuvo fue lo suficientemente extenso para recuperar fuerzas. Se dio media vuelta, queriendo observar a través de la bruma si lograba verlo nuevamente: _pero no ocurrió así. _

Ya se había ido.

Curvó sus labios a penas, y reiteró su camino. Cuando llegó, frunció sus cejas con preocupación al ver el gran portón del castillo descansar aún sobre la tierra y no levantado como era costumbre en las noches. Sintió inesperadamente unos gritos eufóricos, y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de la muchacha; preguntándose qué había ocurrido.

—¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! ¡HE ENCONTRADO A LA PRINCESA!

Mérida se giró hacia la fuente de tales exclamaciones llenas de júbilo. Un tropel de guardias del castillo salió de diferentes puntos del bosque reuniéndose alrededor de la muchacha.

—¿Pero qué ha sucedido?

—Alteza, ¿Dónde os habéis metido? Vuestra madre la Reina, ha estado muy preocupada.

—Mi padre sabía d-

—Se ha ido de casería con los líderes de los clanes. —interrumpió una voz conocida.

Eiden.

—¿¡Dónde rayos te ocultaste!? —gritó, sobresaltando a Mérida y con ello a los guardias. Los hombres se retiraron en un parpadeo, dejando a los jóvenes en soledad—Provocaste el disturbio de todo el reino, tu madre estaba inquietada, ¿en qué piensas Mérida? No sabes lo que me pasaría si veo que no vuelves nunca de tus paseos.

—No tengo excusas.

—¿Esa es vuestra respuesta?

—No te incumbe. —contestó la princesa recta en su posición—No deberías preocuparte por mí, sé cuidarme sola y lo he demostrado un millar de veces frente a todos, incluso a ti.

Eiden se detuvo, suspiró cansado, desilusionado y sobrecogido a la vez por las palabras de Mérida. La odiaba, de verdad. En lo más profundo de su ser, porque, respondiera lo que respondiera la joven él era incapaz de enojarse con ella. La observó con reproche.

—Lo siento—la abrazó de repente y Mérida se quedó helada.

No sabía cómo reaccionar: si entre sus opciones debía alejarse o simplemente dejarse abrazar por él. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil revelar emociones ante Eiden y no con Hiccup? Pensaba la muchacha. Se sentía confiada, cálida y relajada cada vez que estaba con su amigo, con Eiden, sin embargo, cuando rozaban el tema de los sentimientos Mérida anteponía un muro donde impedía todo acercamiento. Incluso un atisbo.

Con Hiccup, en cambio, le era difícil sentir su espíritu en completa paz, pero no le costaba demostrar lo especial que era él para ella.

Cuando el muchacho se alejó, Mérida sintió como una fuerte mano la sostenía de su hombro izquierdo: alejándola de inmediato de él. Era el soldado de mayor posición, después de su padre, la condujo hacia el castillo en silencio donde le esperaba la Reina con una mirada angustiada.

Recibió todos los regaños posibles y los castigos impensables que Elinor le pudo dar. Trabajos, estudio extra y sermones centenarios. Pero aún así, Mérida sólo pensaba en el eterno viaje en el aire junto al joven vikingo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! No quise dar mi presentación al principio, porque tuve la intuición de que querían matarme por actualizar muy tarde y, además, de leer qué diablos pasó con Mérida ante esa revelación. Pues, ya lo saben, y no sé si les gustó...<br>Si les soy sincera, vi muchas veces Brave, y me fijé en cada detalle de la personalidad de Mérida y no me imagino a la pelirroja haciendo un escándalo. Creo que ella, una vez de reconocerlo, lo asumiría en silencio, sobre todo el tema amoroso. No sé si me equivoco. Espero sus opiniones D:

Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad muchas gracias. No saben cuán feliz me siento. Me animan, la historia tendrá como 12 caps. De ustedes depende según los reviews y fav. Que le escriba más.  
>Me despido, ¡pero antes!<p>

Esto va para Cassandra Lilit Mircalla: *se abalanza a ella* ¡Oh, Dios mío! Tu narración, tus one-shots, chica tienes talento (~•-•)~  
>Me los devoré todos, prometo dejaros reviews. Pero estos días ni he podido meterme al computador como se debe. ¡Lean sus historias y dejen comentarios! owô<br>Y también, a los fics de Solita-san *-* ¡Sus tramas son inusuales! Y por cierto, chica, debo deciros algo: ¿cuándo publicarás cap. nuevo de tu multi-crossover? 7-7

Ahora si me retiro, se me cuidan todas. Abrazos.  
>¡Lamento la tardanza!<p>

Espero sus comentarios. Bye!


	5. Aprendiendo a crecer

¡Buenas, buenas!

Aquí os traigo el capítulo 4 de este crossover, que les da un atisbo por donde va la cosa, la verdad estoy un tantito aterrada, no sé si les guste, porque la mayoría de las personas que ya me han leído anterioridad saben que no me agrada mucho concentrarme tanto en el romance...para mí es más una cuestión elemental, no forma parte central de la historia en sí.

Aún así, espero que les guste, y comenten si les agradó el capítulo o no.

Desde aquí todo se desarrolla rápidamente.

Sin más preámbulo les dejo.

**Los personajes han sido creados por DreamWorks y Disney. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

.

.

Capítulo 4

"Creciendo"

.

Mérida reprimió un bufido de aburrimiento casi al instante de abrirse las grandes puertas del salón, las mismas que habían dado con anterioridad la bienvenida a los invitados, se irguió procurando mantener aquella calma imposible de contener, no cuando millones de ojos la observaban. Pero aún así inspiró profundamente y caminó con una templanza tan falsa como la sonrisa de alegría que les demostraba a los demás con su postura.

Era ridículo.

Incluso ella estaba de acuerdo, ¿por qué fingir algo que no era? ¿Por qué demostrarles a los nobles que ella era una princesa bien educada? _No_, dijo Mérida en su mente, _¿cuál era_ _la verdadera intención de representar una princesa tan ordinaria y aburrida?_ Ella era Mérida Dunbroch, hija primogénita de un clan que demostraba más que valentía, era sabio en sus decisiones, y ella había logrado demostrarles a los demás, tres años atrás, que una princesa podía defenderse por si sola.

Torció el labio, ella era mucho más que una muchacha normal, pero la dureza de su rostro se suavizó cuando observó sobre su hombro a su querido, pero odioso escolta que la seguía. Eiden le sonrió juguetonamente, pero tan pronto como la pelirroja pudo apreciarla ésta se borró de su rostro: eran el foco de excesivos ojos y comentarios y debían mostrar lejanía entre ellos.

Cuando hubo finalizado el eterno recorrido, la princesa primogénita se sentó delicadamente en su trono correspondiente. Se llevó una mano hacia sus labios para disimular la sonrisa de burla y las risotadas que querían escapárseles…

¡Por todas las estrellas del firmamento! Aquello era ridículo. El sólo hecho de fingir ser delicada le sacudía el pecho con un hormigueo incesante para estallar a carcajadas al presenciar cómo esos estúpidos nobles la miraban, en este instante, con ojos de aprobación. Al diablo con su aprobación, Mérida retiró su rostro un momento y giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda, el cabello ayudó mucho a disimular, sobretodo porque la muchacha se mordió el labio para soportar la risa. Eiden le observó de reojo.

—Pst...¡Mérida!—susurró sin subir demasiado la voz—Te están observando.

—Pero no puedo—se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, conteniéndose.

—Después te burlas de ellos, pero mantente nor-

—¿Te sucede algo, hija? —le preguntó su padre acercándose a ella.

Mérida y Eiden rápidamente se irguieron en su puesto, serios y arrepentidos. La Reina Elinor alzó una ceja no muy alegre ante aquello, pero la muchacha se encogió de hombros, como siempre lo hacía.

—Sí, papá. Eiden y yo conversábamos, simplemente.

—Mantened la compostura, dice tu madre.

La pelirroja sonrió y le cuchicheó algo al oído del Rey, ambos rieron. Justo en ese momento, se cerraron las grandes puertas de la Sala del Trono, impidiendo el paso de aquellos que no eran considerados dentro de la nobleza.

Entre los cúmulos de gente Maudie corría de un lado a otro con una bandeja de plata sobre sus manos: exponiendo los deliciosos manjares que invitaba el Clan. Le acompañaban una serie de jovencitas que se dispersaban por diferentes rincones del salón para servirles a los invitados, tal como la Reina les había ordenado antes de la reunión. Mérida con un suspiro dejó apoyada su cabeza sobre una de sus manos: mirando el espectáculo sin interés, lo único que podía concluir de aquella reunión era que la mayoría de los nobles crearían un centro interrogativo alrededor suyo; invadiéndola con preguntas que sólo tenían que ver con su futuro compromiso, y reinado.

Apretó sus puños.

Miró a su derecha y fue testigo de cómo su padre y madre se levantaban de sus tronos para darle la bienvenida personalmente a cada invitado, seguidos de sus tres hermanos pequeños. Odiaba la traición indirecta y entrecerró sus ojos con reproche mientras los veía apartarse.

—No te ves muy contenta.

—No lo estoy.—de soslayo notó que Eiden le miraba.

—¿Estás cansada?

—No…es sólo que…—extendió su mano y le mostró el desalentador espectáculo—Míralos_, _¿no crees que son ridículos? Rodeados de entre los de su mismas especie, altaneros, soberbios y sin ganas de ayudar a otros.

—Generalmente son así, no les importa demasiado el estado de los aldeanos—la expresión de Eiden era apenas descifrable—, pero no es algo de lo que deberías preocuparte.

—Me preocupa.—objetó Mérida—Porque quizás en un día de estos me veré obligada a casarme con uno de ellos.

La mandíbula de Eiden se tensó—¿No crees que te estás poniendo muy apresurada? Aún no es el tiempo de que te entristezcas con esto.

—Espero que el cielo te escuche—Mérida miró hacia al frente, irritada de su situación.

—Si éstas no son tus celebraciones…—sonrió su escolta, bajando leve su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a la Princesa. Mérida se ruborizó y apenas pudo responderle—Algún día te llevaré conmigo a una fiesta del pueblo.

—M-me parece perfecto—titubeó.

Eiden se irguió.

—En unos días se festejará una, es cercana a los cultivos. Estamos en otoño y las cosechas ya están listas, es una manera de celebrar una temporada de abundancia.

Mérida asintió—Decidme cuándo será y yo estaré preparada, ¿hecho?

—Hecho.

Se sonrieron pero cada uno volvió a sus respectivos deberes. Eiden se situó derecho en su puesto; a izquierdas de la Princesa, con porte digno y frente en alto. Por primera vez Mérida lo vio tan serio y con un semblante tan decidido; lo acarició con la mirada y se sorprendió, secretamente, de lo bien que le quedaba el Tartán. Se veía mucho más masculino que cualquiera de los Lores o nobles que se paseaban a sus anchas por el Gran Salón del Trono.

Suspiró y desvío sus ojos ante el espectáculo que tenía en frente. De repente la tropa músicos situados en una de las esquinas, movieron ágilmente sus dedos para tocar a todo volumen sus enormes Gaitas, la música los envolvió primeros a ellos, antes de que aquellas notas circundaran a cada invitado y potenciaran sus cuerpos a danzar. De la nada se organizaron parejas, y mientras los músicos se quedaban casi sin aire, todos bailaban. Incluso Mérida, que de buena gana negó toda invitación de los Lores y Nobles.

—¿No crees que esto está mal?

Mérida alzó despreocupadamente sus faldas mientras movía sus pies torpemente de un lado a otro, sentir la mano de Eiden en su cintura de vez en cuando, la aterraba.

—Neeh, no os preocupéis. Les he dicho que tú me invitaste. —ella giró y Eiden sonrió.

—Soy vuestro escolta, tu humilde servidor, no un chiquillo que quiere acortejarte.

Ella bufó—Vamos, Eiden. No me arruines la fiesta—se tomaron de las manos y sus cuerpos se unieron a una moderada distancia—Pues ellos van a tener que aprender que tú eres mi amigo, y gracias por el cumplido—arrugó la nariz con reproche pero con alegría.

Se alejaron un breve instante para girar sobre sus mismos puestos y volver a tomarse de las manos, aquella parte indicaba el termino del baile y la melodía se fue difuminando poco a poco del ambiente, mientras las parejas hacían una elegante reverencia, agradeciendo a su acompañante por el placer de haber compartido aquel momento tan agradable. Pero ni Mérida ni Eiden se reverenciaron mutuamente como ellos, sino que, enmudecidos se observaban, entre ese cúmulo de personas que se movían agitadamente, que conversaban, que los criticaban a ambos con ojos juzgadores. La Princesa frunció el ceño levemente antes de sonreírle con dificultad al muchacho.

—Gracias, Eiden...

—Me es un honor, Alteza.

Tan pronto como finalizó la canción, un nuevo acorde inundó el Castillo, ésta vez los cambios de la música eran estridentes y brutales y a Mérida le pareció molesta y odiosa, no sólo por las notas o por los murmullos que se escuchaban por lo bajo, sino, aquellos ojos que estaban fijados a ella con cautela, parecían estar acorde del ruido.

A veces solía sentirse tan pequeña como un grano de arroz, pero jamás se dejaría intimidar lo suficiente por ellos para demostrarles alguna debilidad. Ella era fuerte, tenaz e inteligente, no iba a inmutarse por las miradas recelosas de los nobles. Alzó una ceja con conformidad, y se dio la media vuelta seguida por su escolta. Sabía de antemano que su madre notó la atención que estaba tomando su hija, pero cuando la observó, ella le sonreía con aprobación.

Miró el cielo a través de una pequeña ventana, y supo que era demasiado tarde para que Hiccup viniera por ella. Quería escapar y el joven vikingo era el único capaz de brindarle aquella salida. Ya habían pasado semanas en las que no se habían visto, y Mérida temía que el muchacho jamás iría por ella como lo había prometido; decepcionada no tuvo opción más que seguir caminando. _Al menos,_ pensaba, _puedo comer_.

Caminó, sonrió, agradeció, sin conocimientos de lo que estaba haciendo. El resto de la tarde estuvo adormecida, sin ganas. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y no se preocupó de que hubiera perdido todo interés por la celebración, al fin y al cabo sólo trataba de asuntos políticos, asuntos de los que concernían sólo a sus padres. Respondía y actuaba automáticamente, sin hacerse problemas, por ello cuando se llevó un poco de sopa a los labios y se quemó, recién en ese momento fue consciente de que estaba cenando junto a los invitados: en una gran mesa que fue armoniosamente decorada con las excéntricas flores de Escocia y sobre ella estaban dispersos toda clases de platillos, bebidas y postres.

Se mordió la lengua, conteniendo su expresión de dolor.

_¡Oh, por amor al cielo, concéntrate! _Gritó en su mente, mientras giraba el contenido de la sopa con la esperanza de que enfriara, no se dio cuenta que derramó un poco y ensució los cubiertos de uno de los hijos de los Lores, para la suerte de ella éste no se dio cuenta. Mérida abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizada, pero disimuló calma.

—Y decidnos, mi Reina. ¿Vuestra hija ya ha decidido al humilde dueño de su corazón?—preguntó con maldad uno de los nobles: el más audaz y entrometido del Reino, Mérida no le prestó atención porque estaba lidiando con la sopa que tenia en frente. Arrugó su nariz, ¡detestaba los vegetales!

Elinor se tensó, pero apenas y fue visible, incluso el movimiento de su cuerpo pudo haber sido confundido con una manía o que se erguía en su silla. Curvó detenidamente sus labios: Odiaba aquel hombre con todo su corazón. No era más que una persona venenosa, hiriente y con ojos en la espalda. Sabía cada suceso por mínimo que fuera de toda Escocia y no había hecho, ni circunstancia que se escapara de sus manos, Elinor sabía que le encantaba manipular y soltar maliciosos comentarios al respecto.

—Se está decidiendo en conformidad a las necesidades del Reino.—respondió con simpleza la mujer al Duque Cordovan.

El hombre pareció alzar una ceja despectivamente, y con irritación movió sus dedos sobre el fino mantel de lino. No disimuló su molestia es más decidió hacerlo obvio ante todos.

De pronto el ambiente se tornó denso y apestado de una tensión que residían en el Rey y la Reina, pero una gran porción sobre los hombros de Mérida. La muchacha no sintió aquellos sequitos de miradas liderada por el Duque Cordovan, porque su atención estaba en la sopa que revolvía sin detenerse, con aburrimiento y sin fuerzas de mantener su cabeza al aire, apoyó su mentón en su mano derecha.

—¿Y usted que piensa, Alteza?

Mérida levantó los ojos sin interés y se pilló con aquel espectáculo que la dejaron horrorizada. Se enderezó rápidamente y adoptó un semblante templado—¿Podría repetiros la pregunta?

La pelirroja carraspeó imperceptiblemente su garganta para fingir una tos seca, repentinamente una oleada de calor se posó en sus mejillas. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, detestaba estos momentos.

—¿Qué piensa? ¿Ya tiene un elegido?

Mérida tardó unos segundos en comprender la pregunta, hasta que percibió la mueca de su madre que hizo para ayudarla y logró aterrizar a tierra. Se apartó un mechón rojizo de su rostro y se irguió, barajando mentalmente las palabras o las respuestas que podría darle al hombre entrometido.

—Oh.—sonrió, pero al ver que sus manos temblaban, las ocultó bajo la mesa—Pues...estoy en ello.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el compromiso debió haber sido cumplido—comentó, nuevamente el hombre. La sonrisa de Mérida titubeó en sus labios, demostrando su perturbación al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de burla.

—Por el momento—intervino el Rey Fergus con dureza—No es el momento de conversarlo, ahora estamos por asuntos netamente políticos.

—Por lo mismo—El Duque depositó suavemente su vaso a su derecha—El matrimonio de la Princesa es un pacto, una alianza.

Los Lores se mantuvieron en silencio, pero de sus expresiones se lograba denotar su disconformidad con el actuar de la muchacha. Mérida bajó la mirada, asustada, no se había percatado de que oprimía con fuerza sus manos temblantes, arrugando su vestido. Una diminuta gota de sudor se le deslizaba por la nuca. Controló su respirar, abrió sus labios para intervenir sin embargo...

—Agradecemos su interés, Duque—la Reina alzó sus manos para amainar la situación—, sin embargo este tema en específico sólo concierne a los Cuatro Clanes.

—Con todo respeto, mi Reina—Lord MacGuffin se levantó de la diminuta silla en la cual estaba. El eco de la madera sobre el suelo fue el único ruido que acompaño el vértigo de la Princesa—Hemos entablado conversaciones con los demás Clanes y llegamos a una decisión.

Elinor palideció, pero no tanto como lo hizo Mérida.

_Sabía que ocurriría, después de todo nada era para siempre. _Cabizbaja, Mérida intentó controlar sus emociones de indisciplina, quería protestar, quería gritar…**¡no era justo después de todo! **Al igual que ellos, todos esos hombres y mujeres, ella era humana, una persona y tenía derecho a escoger, a cambiar su realidad, su destino.

Quería tirar todo al diablo y vociferar a cada uno de ellos que no estaba dispuesta a compartir una cama con un hombre que no amaba. El sólo hecho de ser forzada, le dolía. Una gélida garra se aferró a su corazón, lastimando cuánto había reconstruido la muchacha en el poco tiempo que transcurrió.

Cerró sus ojos.

—¡Sería estupendo escucharla! —gritó el Duque con felicidad, pero nadie le tomó atención. Los nobles se miraban de unos a otros, estupefactos por el curso de la conversación. Se limitaron al silencio, porque en el fondo la aristocracia Escocesa era pudorosa con aquellos temas que sólo inmiscuían a los Reyes y todos sabían que el único que no poseía vergüenzas de su actuar era el señor Cordovan, y su petulante necesidad de estar informado.

—Decidnos en otro momento—exigió Elinor, y Fergus uniéndosele en el camino.

—Tendrá hasta el próximo solsticio de verano.

El silencio reinó por unos eternos segundos, Elinor dejó escapar un imperceptible gruñido de rabia.

Mérida alzó la cabeza y sin darse cuenta de su reacción se levantó de su asiento con brutalidad. Los ojos absortos del Lord se abrieron desmesuradamente, seguido por un mar de murmullos.

—¡Me niego a hacerlo! —soltó a todo pulmón y silenciando en el acto todo comentario. No soportaba ser un objeto, un simple vínculo, ella era más, mucho más, ¿es que nadie se daba cuenta de su frustración?, ¿sólo su madre y padre? Recordó esas eternas pláticas, donde la aconsejaba, estaba al tanto que su madre retrasaba con esfuerzo las fechas del compromiso, sólo por ella. Para que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo detalladamente. Pero Mérida ya no soportaba más, quería gritar, quería insultarles por su egoísmo, _quería..._

_«…sabes que en realidad sólo quieres escapar, escapar de ese vestido, escapar de esas reglas y leyes, de ese matrimonio que aún persiste en tu conciencia, porque eres la perdida pareja de la soledad y ellos jamás podrán entenderlo»_

La palabras de Hiccup resonaron con su eterno letargo en la mente de la muchacha, dándole una respuesta de por qué tanto le costaba aceptar aquel compromiso_. _Perdió el equilibrio de tanto pensar y sintió como un fuerte, pero nada doloroso agarre la sostenía_. Era Eiden. _

—Retiraos, por favor.

La voz de Fergus despertó a la muchacha del enfrentamiento visual contra los Lores. Perdió fuerzas, ganas y el castillo parecía derrumbarse a sus pies cuando el Duque se le acercó confianzudamente.

—Ya no es tiempo de niñadas, Alteza—sonrió con hipocresía—Ya es una mujer y tarde o temprano un hombre tendrá que despojarla de ese orgullo.

Mérida contuvo sus palabras y se retiró corriendo del salón mientras los Nobles abandonaban el Castillo, acompañados de sus sirvientes.

Eiden la observó alejarse, pero sus acciones se detuvieron con la misma fugacidad se haber sido formulados. Temía quedar como un entrometido...

.

—¿A dónde vas hijo?—le preguntó, justo cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. El cielo crepuscular se extendió ante los verdosos ojos del castaño.

Hiccup se detuvo y se volvió para ver a su padre.

—Iré a darle un paseo a Toothless—respondió mientras cerraba un pequeño compartimiento de su traje, donde llevaba días trazando un 'mapa' de una isla que descubrió cercana a las tierras nórdicas, desvió la mirada y se encaminó nuevamente al exterior.

—Hmm...—el hombre sonrió—, creía que irías por esa chica pelirroja.

El muchacho se tensó, ¡que injusticia! Nunca le salían las mentiras, aunque relativamente lo del paseo era verdad. Bufó malhumorado.

—De paso haré eso, pero no puedo traérmela conmigo.—sin quererlo suspiró un tanto decepcionado, ¿qué rayos quería Mérida después de todo? Siquiera él podía precisarlo, y tuvo la maldita conclusión de que ni ella lo tenía del todo claro. Recordó cuando le propuso alejarla de todo mal, muchos días atrás. Él había dado por hecho que ella no lo pasaba nada de bien en su castillo, con presiones y expectativas que la tenían entre la espada y la pared. Eso se habían prometido: alejarse de los daños, librarse. Y Mérida parecía ser la única de ambos que disfrutaba de ese mal.

—Hiccup.

Él alzó la mirada.

—Deberías dormir o descansar un momento antes de...

—No te preocupes papá, no quiero tardar.—le interrumpió con tranquilidad, se llevó una mano a la nuca. Molesto. Irritado, nada le salía bien últimamente. Intentó recordar dónde dejó su libro con planos, pero terminó darlo por olvidado, luego lo buscaría cuando tuviera tiempo. Se encaminó hacia el dragón dándole la espalda a su padre.

—No se por qué me molesto tanto en decirlo —Stoick movió sus manos nervioso—Mañana vendrás conmigo a la herrería, hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

El joven vikingo le miró de soslayo, demostrando su inconformidad con las palabras de su padre, sin quererlo ajustó más de la cuenta una de las correas de Toothless y el dragón soltó un pequeño gruñido exponiendo sus afilados dientes—Papá...

—Ya hemos hablado reiteradas veces de esto, hijo. Eres mayor, ya no eres un niño que puede andar corriendo y jugando por los bosque de Berk—se acercó mirándolos a los ojos—Es tiempo que aceptes tus deberes. Eres un líder.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza, molesto. No era capaz, él no estaba echo para ese tipo de asuntos, entre sus sencillos deseos estaba el descubrir para crear, no liderar, no mandar. El castaño bajó la cabeza aún junto al Furia Nocturna. Por extraño que pareciera sintió que sus pulmones se llenaban de agua y le costaba respirar, decepcionar a su padre era su peor fantasma y el más antiguo de todos. Sufrió tanto en su niñez por ello, que volver a repetir ese recuerdo le era una tortura.

Sus facciones fueron levemente opacadas por una agria sonrisa—No puedo, papá.

—No digas eso—le alentó con alegría—Estoy contigo y te apoyaré en cada caída o tropezón que tengas. Mientras este vivo podré guiarte.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos, mientras Hiccup mantuvo cierta distancia con su padre, podía sentir su presencia detrás de su espalda. Apretó sus puños.

—L-lo intentaré—titubeó. No quería hacerlo ni intentarlo...

El hombre sonrió y se acercó a su hijo para darle un fuerte abrazo—Verás que serás el mejor de todos.

«_Eso espero_» murmuró, cuando lo vio alejarse. Miró a Toothless.

—¡Agh! ¿Por qué decidimos crecer? ¿Qué dices, amigo? ¿Estás dispuesto a sumirte a las entretenciones del mundo adulto?—le decía, cuando ya estaban en el cielo, fundiéndose en la rojiza naturaleza de las nubes, inexplicablemente estar ahí en las alturas en el encendido rubor del cielo le recordaba los rizos bermejos de Mérida.

Suspiró e intentó templarse: _la extrañaba,_ por alguna razón su imagen había quedado perpetuada en su retina, y cada vez que cerraba la cortina obscura de sus ojos lograba rememorarla, con tanto detalle que despertaba asustado. Cuando llegó a las conocidas tierras de la muchacha, lo primero que hizo fue buscar un lugar para ocultar a Toothless, asegurándose de que ningún sentido humano lo encontrase.

—Te quedarás un momento aquí, ¿entendido? No tardaré—le dio una última caricia en su lomo y se marchó corriendo de la cueva, al paso que se colocaba en sus hombros una larga capucha de color negro. Se caló la gorra e intentó pasar rápidamente a través del bosque. Sin detenimientos llegó al Castillo y cruzó el puente aprovechando el gran tumulto de gente que salía, con una leve sonrisa rodeó el gran castillo para ingresar por una entrada trasera que la misma Mérida le había nombrado con anterioridad. Pero se detuvo, absorto, al ver que la muchacha se marchaba a toda prisa hacía el Bosque. Mérida no reparó en su presencia, puesto que traía la cabeza agachada y la tela negra de su capa le cubría la mitad del rostro. Cuando pasó a su lado, Hiccup le tomó del brazo.

Y Mérida le observó horrorizada, hasta que él se retiró la capucha.

—Vale, es la segunda vez que me lo haces.

Hiccup curvó leve sus labios, pero aquello estaba lejos de ser una sonrisa—No tienes buena cara.

—Tú tampoco—ella bajó la mirada hacia el agarre que aún mantenía—Si no te importa…

—Oh, claro, disculpa —la soltó—. ¿Te pasó algo?

Se separaron levemente, y Mérida asintió con desgano.

—Más o menos—pero se interrumpió, al ver que una tropa de soldados se acercaba—¡debo irme! —corrió y al notar que Hiccup no la seguía se volvió—¿¡Qué esperas!?

—Ya voy, pero tendrás que darme explicaciones.

Mérida rodeó los ojos.

.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, los tres se marcharon rápidamente a espacios más abiertos, con la escusa-según Mérida-de que había extensos y suaves prados para que Toothless jugara. Se instalaron cercanos a una gran cascada del cual el nombre Hiccup se olvidó, pero tan pronto como Mérida mostró un dejo de decepción en su rostro, él automáticamente le preguntó que le sucedía. La pelirroja a penas y pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle la verdad, había escapado tan deprisa del castillo que aún sentía espasmos luego de la discusión.

Y se lo dijo, una vez sentados en la húmeda tierra. Con tanta amargura, que un profundo y doloroso silencio se apoderó de ellos. Ambos se perdieron en el eterno recuerdo de su niñez, cuando estaban exentos de todo asunto adulto, ambos en problemas de gente mayor. Mérida apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas escuchando y admirando cómo Toothless corría de un lugar a otro, para luego tirarse y caer rodando por el tibio y lacio césped. Y comprendieron los dos, al mismo tiempo, que escapar era una absurda opción, una absurda salida que hubiera funcionado en el pasado que ellos, por casualidad, compartieron.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —le preguntó, en medio de ese paisaje casi utópico.

El muchacho sintió la exhalación cansada de la pelirroja. Pero ella sonrió de todos modos—No lo sé—se encogió de hombros—, supongo que aceptar mi destino. Ya lo he retrasado por mucho tiempo, es momento de corresponder a los sentimientos de uno de ellos.

Hiccup contuvo su tristeza—Me apena escuchar eso.

Los orbes azules de Mérida se fijaron a los de él, con un extraño brillo que él no pudo precisar qué significaban—¿Y por qué?

El joven vikingo apretó con una de sus manos el poco de hierba que tenía entre sus dedos—Bueno, ¿no era precisamente de _eso_ de lo que querías escapar?

—Es que no lo entiendes—Mérida se masajeó la frente—, soy una Princesa. Una líder, no podemos escapar de nuestra esencia…

Decidió guardar silencio, no sabía por qué, pero ni ella lograba sostener entre sus manos la real razón por la cual le costaba tanto aceptar su misión como Princesa, fue hasta que escuchó en su mente las palabras del joven vikingo: le costaba condicionar su libertad. Casi sin impedirlo se echó hacia atrás y la tierra pareció estrecharla con su cálido abrazo. Observó el cielo estrellado…

—¿Sabes qué es lo más triste de todo? —al no escuchar la voz del muchacho siguió—: Que sólo tengo hasta el próximo solsticio de verano para decidir quién merece mi mano.

Cerró sus ojos, perdida en sus propios fantasmas, pero los abrió cuando sintió que Hiccup se recostaba a su lado, apreciando el firmamento al igual que ella—Ven conmigo. —Mérida sintió que su corazón se aceleraba frenéticamente en su pecho. Para él era sencillo decirlo.

—No estoy dispuesto a dejarte aquí, sólo nos queda el resto de invierno y me veré obligado a dejarte ir otra vez cuando regrese el verano, y no quiero eso.

—¡No puedo escapar! —gritó con la voz seca—No podemos escapar de nuestros deberes, Haddock. ¿No lo entiendes? Las personas confían en mí, no puedo defraudarlos.

Ella se puso de pie, aterrada de sus malditas decisiones—¡Quizás no tengas estos problemas, pero yo sí!

Hiccup resopló, indignado parándose de su lugar—Tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero mi padre es el líder de la aldea y eso me convierte en el sucesor, ¿¡crees que no te entiendo!? —la encaró—Me asusta el tener que convertirme en su líder, quién da las reglas, toda esa responsabilidad recaerá en mí. ¿Y si no soy como ellos piensan? ¿Si soy un desastre? Y cuando mi padre quizás no esté a mi lado…

Mérida se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, estirándola de la pura rabia.

—¿Y entonces?—replicó ella—¿Qué harás? ¡Dime ahora que escapemos, que seremos almas libres...!—soltó, imitando la voz típica de un bufón.

Haddock apretó sus puños, notoriamente ofendido—¡No sé por qué vine aquí! ¡Ni siquiera sé la real razón de que haya querido volver!

—Nunca te pedí que volvieras.—murmuró ella con un tono adolorido, y, sin impedirlo, se le escaparon algunas lágrimas en el transcurso de sus palabras.

Hubo un doloroso silencio, que pareció volver denso el aire e imposible de alivianarlo. Fue como si algo hubiera explotado dentro de ellos, como si todas aquellas responsabilidades que recaían en sus hombros las veían reflejadas en el otro. Hiccup, incómodo, se limitó a bajar la mirada. Ante su nuevo descubrimiento, comprendió que Mérida compartía con él más experiencias que cualquiera de sus amigos. Se acercó a la Princesa, y, alzando temeroso sus brazos la estrechó con un débil afecto que fue poco a poco intensificándose. Al principio el abrazo bordeó la torpeza, porque Mérida se había quedado casi tan sorprendida como él al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Pero al percibir el aroma_ masculino de Hiccup, provocó que un extraño engranaje se moviera dentro de ella, inundándola de una paz y tranquilidad que desbordaba y alejaba el miedo de un futuro lleno de compromisos adultos._

Olía a cuero, a lluvia, a la escarcha que rodeaba los árboles por las mañanas, a jabón y, el último aroma que Mérida más le gustó fue a brisa, a la saldada brisa del mar. Cerró sus ojos y los espasmos después de la discusión la abandonaron, ante la calidez de sus brazos.

—Lo siento, creo que fui un...—Hiccup hizo una mueca, no lograba encontrar la palabra...

—¿Idiota? ¿Estúpido? ¿Petulante?—rió la pelirroja.

El joven dejó caer sus cejas malhumorado—Insensible, esa era palabra.

—Hmm...mucho mejor de las que dije. Esa te define en mayor parte en este momento.

—¡Agh! De verdad, lo siento.—se alejó breve de ella, y adosó su rostro para mirarla con intensidad, sus ojos trasmitían una sinceridad y seguridad increíbles. Y Mérida llegó a sentir un hormigueo en sus mejillas—Me arrepiento de lo que te dije, por que mis razones por las cuáles vine por ti son muy claras.

Sin apartar sus ojos de ella, le pellizcó la mejilla derecha a la muchacha con una ladeada sonrisa iluminando su rostro anteriormente crispado por las palabras de la pelirroja.

—Te recomendaría que no me escucharás demasiado cuando estoy enojado, suelo decir estupideces.

Ella asintió, y acercó sus manos hacia el brazo que Hiccup aún mantenía levantado. Seguía tomándole la mejilla.

—¿Por qué habéis venido?

Hiccup retiró su mano—Vine a cumplir mi palabra, cuando te vi aquella vez en Primavera, no sólo te recordé a ti y la amistad que compartíamos, sino también tus problemas y el compromiso del cuál tu madre, en ese entonces, te obligaba. Esa noche no pude dormir, ni las siguientes porque no podía evitar pensar que estabas infeliz con tu vida, y que además eras casada con alguien que no querías. Por eso vine—los dedos de su mano izquierda buscaron con ansiedad la mano de ella—Vine para librarte, para quitarte esas cadenas.

Hiccup tomó la mano de Mérida, para estrecharla con fuerza—Pero me acabas de demostrar que no quieres escapar, que prefieres aceptar tus deberes como hija del Rey. Y no defraudar a los tuyos. Eres increíble, Mérida. Eres quizás lo que me cuesta aceptar, yo en cambio soy un cobarde.

Mérida automáticamente se abalanzó a él para taparle la boca.

—¡NO! NO—chilló—Por amor al cielo: estáis lejos de la cobardía—ella sonrió—Sólo te falta un empujoncito para aceptarlo. ¿Crees que quiero casarme? No, no quiero. Prefiero quedar soltera y disparar flechas hacia el atardecer, como dice mi padre. Pero sé que, al igual que mi madre, debo privilegiar el bienestar de mi país. Tú debes hacer lo mismo, quizás solo te falta un poco de madurez o no te das cuenta que tienes un potencial increíble. Estoy contigo Hiccup y prometo que juntos aprenderemos a ser los líderes que nuestro pueblo necesita.

Ella le rodeó el rostro con sus propias manos. Y, sintiéndose extraña por el desorden de emociones que tenia dentro suyo, le apartó un mechón de cabello obscuro que cubría sus ojos.

—Eres fuerte, Hiccup. Nunca lo dudes.

Le sonrió finalmente, con una alegría que brotaba desde el pecho de Mérida. Hiccup no pudo precisar con exactitud que ocurría, pero allí, en medio de ese prado gigantesco, bajo ese mar de estrellas y nubes azuladas, le había parecido que algo cálido y dulce se posaba en su corazón. Observó a la muchacha y supo en aquel instante que la mirada, la presencia y todo lo que componía a la pelirroja: sus ojos azules y vivos, su cabello alborotado y rizado, sus niñerías, sus sonrisas simples y los lapsos de gritos que la dominaban por momentos, le daban la bienvenida a un mundo sin preocupaciones. Estar junto a Mérida, su sola presencia lograba modificar tanto la realidad que nada, absolutamente nada le parecía imposible.

No se percató que aún seguían tomados de las manos. Sin embargo prefirió mantener silencio, temía que al soltarla, todas las fuerzas que logró reunir para volver a crecer; se esfumasen tan rápido como Mérida llegó a reconstruir su confianza.

¡Eso era! Estar junto a Mérida, escucharla y sentirla reconstruía su _yo_ interno, su _yo _verdadero y perdido por tantas expectativas esperadas con el pasar de los años.

Suspiró, y sonrió con una radiante felicidad atenazándole el pecho. De pronto, el cielo le pareció más bello a comparación de otras noches.

—Gracias.

Ella sonrió—Somos un buen equipo, Haddock. Deberíamos conversar sobre nuestros problemas más seguido—rió. Mérida alzó la mirada admirando el firmamento.

_Quizás, _pensó el joven vikingo mientras la contemplaba con mesura, _en este momento_ _lo más bello no eran las estrellas, ni la noche, ni la Luna, sino...ella._

* * *

><p>¡Ven cómo inicia esto! Ven a Hiccup, no quiero parecer cargante, ¿pero lo notaron? Los antiguos y adormecidos sentimientos de Hiccup están cobrando vida nuevamente. Particularmente me encantó escribir este cap. porque...humm...pude mostrar cómo era un poquito la jerarquía. Para algunas que no sepan, la nobleza en la edad media eran principalmente hombres que fueron 'héroes de guerra' Leí en un libro que tenía en casa. Y pues, Cordovan no es más que un desgraciado xD Pero no se mostrará en la trama, aparece en el cap. final.<p>

Otra cosa antes,** muchas gracias por leer, son los mejores lectores del mundo, gracias de todo corazón por los reviews, los favoritos y los seguidores de ésta historia.**

Y pues...como regalo escribí un one-shot Mericcup, que subiré ahora, se llama _**«Solsticio de Invierno»**_ No es que quiera darle publicidad, es sólo que me gustaría mucho y me alegrarían bastante si lo leen y dejen sus mimos xDD o palabras de críticas. Fue un lapsus de inspiración que me dejó inservible por dos semanas enteras, no podía pensar en otra cosa jajaja.

Ahora, si me marcho feliz. Bittersweet me ha tenido muy atrapada emocionalmente xD ¡Quiero que la trama sea poderosa!

**Comentarios:**

-**Cassandra Lilith Mircalla:** XD ¡No te preocupes! Tus historias son fenomenales, sobre todo la de la pequeña Bonnie *-* A penas publico el one-shot, paso a dejarte mis felicitaciones ^^

**-bel'48: **JAJAJAJ, me cae demasiado bien Snotlout, me rió mucho. Sobretodo en la segunda peli, nada le sale bien. Se vivirán muchos momentos de coqueteo con Mérida XD Y pues, es triste, pero no quería que todo fuera de color morado-rosa... ¡muchas gracias por leer!

**-Guest:** ¡muchas gracias, dulzura! Respiro tranquila, yo creía que algunas personajes esperaban algo más histérico D: Saludines y abrazos.

**-lacoliflorindomable: **Welcome, do you wanna...*(no se mucho inglés xD)* ¡Gracias por leer! Y bienvenida, ¿sabes? Yo creo lo mismo, es decir, me agrada Hiccup con Astrid, pero por una extraña razón no los puedo asimilar por completo y eso se debe a que cuando vi la primera película, la manera en cómo se enamoró de Haddock me pareció muy superficial y repentino. Debió profundizarse más. Mérida tiene muchos problemas similares a este castaño, pasan por las mismas pruebas de madurar, y por ello se vuelven más consistentes el uno al otro. Y pues...yo encuentro que Mérida es fenomenal, es segura de sí misma, no le teme a nada, es alegre y tiene vida, es humilde. Pero la encuentro muy cerrada de mente, en el aspecto amoroso, hay cosas de las cuales debería primero observar y luego ver si es tan malo cómo ella creía. (no se si recuerdas cuando habla con Angus, dice que jamás estaría dispuesta a casarse)

**-Franny-chan:** ¡Gracias!, sí, lo voy hacer...agregaré un poco de los pensamientos de Hiccup, aunque en realidad en este cap. hay un poco :3

**-Deipris:** Responde arto tarde, ¿eh? xD ¡Gracias, loquilla! La dieta blanda se fue a las pailas.


	6. Quiero ser una chica fuerte

¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Bittersweet!

Las abandono, y las espero al final.

**Los personajes han sido creados por Dreamworks y Disney. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 5

"Quiero ser una chica fuerte"

.

¡Dónde demonios lo había dejado! Al menos tenía una noción, pero entre tantas cosas, Mérida no lograba encontrar con exactitud aquel objeto del deseo. Se arrodilló frente a un gran baúl y lo abrió enseguida, tan desesperada como si temiera que aquella lamparilla se le escapara de sus manos. Hurgó tirando por los aires las carcachas que reunía en los viajes y cabalgatas que planeaba con Angus. A pesar de que ocupaban casi la mayoría de su habitación, no podía evitar reunirlas, había en su total diez baúles de similares tamaños con objetos, cetros, piedras inusuales, cualquier cosa que Mérida se encontraba en el Bosque. Sencillamente no podía dejarlas ahí tiradas. E incluso, en una oportunidad, estuvo toda una tarde junto a su madre observando aquellos tesoros, y descubrieron llenas de emoción que algunos de ellos eran ruinas de los asentamientos 'Celtas'

—¿Cuánta chatarra tienes allí acumulada?

—¡Ea! Son tesoros, tesoros bellos—protestó la chica, casi se había olvidado que Hiccup estaba en su habitación. Luego de esa extraña discusión de hace unos días, ambos habían _propuesto madurar, tomar las riendas, ser adultos, responsables y gentiles._ Esa noche estuvieron hasta altas horas juntos, meditando de la situación en las que se encontraban ambos, al fin y al cabo eran similares. Desde ese 'momento' Mérida sintió un extraño cambio en su ser y aunque no podía entenderlo por completo, era consciente de cuánto le había afectado la mirada enternecida que Hiccup le daba de vez en cuando. Mareada y evitando ilusionarse, habría jurado que el muchacho la miraba continuamente e incluso, cuando Mérida deseó separar sus manos él se mostró algo disconforme, y la retuvo un segundo antes de soltarla reacio.

Sintió un retorcijón. Torció el labio y se puso de pie.

—¿Y?

—No encuentro la lamparilla.

—¿Y para qué? —dijo Hiccup, más alto de lo que tenía intencionado. Mérida le fulminó con la mirada—Disculpadme.

—Debes cerrar la boca—chilló sin subir la voz—¿Te imaginas el desastre que provocarías si nos descubren?

Haddock asintió a penas, se encogió de hombros sin decir una sola palabra de protesta ante la pelirroja.

—¿Para qué la necesitas?

—Para guiarnos en la obscuridad, ni modo—cerró el baúl con su pie derecho. Se cruzó de brazos y miró el cielorraso de la habitación; _¿dónde lo había dejado?_

Se preguntó de su situación y el porqué Hiccup estaba allí a solo un paso de ella, en su cuarto: un hombre en su cuarto, alguien masculino, no era ni una de sus doncellas, ni sus hermanos, ni su madre o padre. Sino un hombre que además de ser casi de su misma edad, no era un familiar, sino su _amigo._ Se sonrojó por un breve instante, pero agradeció del alma que la obscuridad de la habitación ayudara a cubrir esas _incomodidades_, aunque el hecho de tener a Hiccup ahí no ayudaba de mucho.

Se enderezó e hizo mentalmente una lista de todos los sitios en los cuales buscó. El candelabro funcionaba a la perfección y la pelirroja lo utilizó más de alguna vez para guiarse por el bosque, pero en realidad la única razón por la que buscaba la lamparilla era para obsequiársela a Hiccup: estaba fabricada de un extraño material, que era resistente y precioso a la vez. Era brillante, y de un plateado blanquecino que recordaba a los paisajes nevados. Como el muchacho siempre creaba dispositivos especiales, Mérida intuyó de que probablemente era común que le faltasen materiales y decidió un día después de la discusión darle aquel objeto como un inicio a sus planes. Lo que hiciera con ella, a Mérida le daba lo mismo, sólo quería entregársela.

—¿Cómo te fue con los Lores?—le preguntó él rompiendo el extraño silencio que se concentró entre ambos.

—Les di mis disculpas por cómo reaccioné ante la decisión que tomaron—Mérida bajó la mirada hacia sus pies—Pero les hice saber mi molestia al decirlo frente a los nobles—hizo un gesto de irritación—Sobre todo a ese gordo de Cordovan, ¡cómo lo odio! Pero salió todo bien, gracias a mamá, por supuesto.

Mérida recordó la conversación y a pesar de que en un principio la tensión estaba saturada de inconclusiones por parte de los Clanes. La muchacha supo llevar bien a cabo las condiciones de todos e incluso las suyas. Desató sus brazos y se acercó a su cama.

—Te agradezco mucho Hiccup por haberme escuchado. Me di cuenta de algunas cosas esa noche—se sentó.

Hiccup se acercó a ella, cuidando las distancias, pero al ver que Mérida no le observaba el joven vikingo se vio obligado a sentarse a su lado. La chica no protestó ni mostró algún signo de tensión. Sonrió con tranquilidad, lo que más le importaba saber era...

—¿Te casarás?

La Princesa tardó en responder, los ojos de Mérida se mantuvieron fijos en un punto en que el Hiccup no podía precisar, estaba apoyada en la cama, con ambas manos extendidas y enredadas en las sábanas. Y entremedio de ese silencio, entremedio de los pensamientos de Mérida que se materializaban en respiros entrecortados, en sus párpados caídos; la agonía del muchacho aumentaba progresivamente capaz de volverlo loco. Necesitaba la respuesta, necesitaba saber si aquella mujer que tenía a su lado le pertenecería a un hombre, y se sentía un estúpido por tener esa débil esperanza. Desde esa noche que estuvieron juntos, un extraño sentimiento se posó en el pecho de Hiccup, en su manera de actuar y en sus pensamientos. La imagen de Mérida se concentraba en todo su ser, rompiendo en mil pedazos sus comportamientos normales, desgarrando y tomando posesión de lo que el antiguo Hiccup tuvo adormecido durante años. Fue como si todas aquellas vivencias que tuvo con la pelirroja hace años atrás se materializarán frente a sus ojos, y vinieran acompañadas de los sentimientos, que en ese entonces, en él habían emergido. Días atrás se manifestó el primer síntoma y progresivamente iba aumentándose con el paso del tiempo. El joven vikingo, en un principio perturbado de su situación sólo llegó a creer que el cansancio y el estrés de una vida llena de expectativas le jugaban una mala pasada. Pero comprendió que un agrio y angustiante deseo crecía en su interior. De agrio pasó a desesperado y recuerdo tras recuerdo, el sólo hecho de rememorarla en el pasado le invernaba esa sensación exquisita de libertad. De energía, Mérida provocaba aquello en él y tan intensamente que sentía que él era capaz de todo. Le daba fuerzas.

Incluso allí, estando tan cercanos el uno del otro, era al igual que revivir un antiguo recuerdo que se había adherido a su retina. Un imperceptible suspiro se escapó de sus labios y descubrió, un tanto horrorizado, que Mérida giraba su cabeza para observarlo.

Sintió que la voz le titubeaba en la garganta.

—Esos son secretos de princesa—rió. Pero se detuvo al percibir, recién en ese momento la cercanía de Hiccup. Un incómodo silencio se posó entre ambos y Mérida notoriamente perturbada se puso de golpe de pie.

Hiccup hizo lo mismo—¿Secretos?

—Sí—se llevó un rizo rojizo detrás de su oreja, intentando moderar los latidos de su corazón—. No…Bueno si quieres saber, te lo diré: tengo hasta el solsticio de verano para decidir. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

Ella levantó sus brazos como si fuera una sorpresa, Hiccup sonrió—No puedo creer que te lo tomes con tanta ligereza.

—Es mi deber, ¿no?

Mérida miró bajo su cama, y descubrió la lamparilla en un rincón donde prácticamente la luz de la luna y de la pequeña vela que tenía en su habitación no llegaba. Sonrió con alegría, mientras ignoraba las palabras de Hiccup. Cuando se incorporó, corrió hacia la puerta de habitación cogiendo a vuelo su capucha.

—¡Ya es tiempo!—exclamó con felicidad, al paso que tomaba con fuerza la mano de Hiccup.

Cuando llegaron al bosque, cuando Mérida podía alzar la voz sin asustarse de despertar al castillo completo, un extraño halo de felicidad se apoderó de ella. Se descubrió el rostro y el cabello alborotado se agitó con elegancia gracias a las ráfagas de viento. Dio unos saltitos mientras evadía las grandes raíces de los árboles, se sentía feliz, se sentía libre.

Y con aquella alegría atenazándole el pecho ambos se marcharon a Berk, el viaje fue rápido pero no dejó de ser agradable, era aún de noche y Mérida supuso, junto a Hiccup que aterrizarían en las tierras vikingas un poco antes del amanecer. Y así fue, cuando los pies entumecidos de la princesa tocaron nuevamente el suelo, el pueblo se mantenía sumido en un profundo silencio: tanto aldeanos como dragones durmiendo. La pelirroja se volvió hacia el moreno.

—Hum…¿Hiccup?

—¿Si?

—¿Le habéis dicho a tu padre sobre lo que queremos hacer?

—Nos espera en la fragua.—respondió, colocándose a su lado—Tendremos mucho trabajo…

Ella asintió, tomándole el peso a las palabras de Hiccup. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, hinchando su pecho; como si tomara las fuerzas necesarias para convertirse en una princesa que de verdad conociera lo que era el trabajo duro.

Porque eso quería Mérida al fin de cuentas; luego de la primera visita de Berk, se impresionó de la habilidad que tenía el padre de Hiccup para manejar la aldea sin problemas, ni complicaciones mayores. Quería ser una princesa que supiera valorar el trabajo de su pueblo, que tuviera los conocimientos y le sirviera a ellos con sabiduría…

Cuando Mérida terminó de efectuar sus movimientos de 'preparación', ambos se marcharon caminando hacia la fragua, donde le esperaba al pie de la puerta Stoick, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los invitó a pasar sin olvidar, por supuesto, entregarle a la princesa de Escocia las prendas que utilizaría para iniciar su trabajo como herrera. Al principio la pelirroja le observó con cierta incredibilidad, como si fuera un chiste.

—La comodidad es lo esencial—puntualizó Hiccup, cruzándose de brazos y admirándola con burla.

Mérida miró al joven vikingo y luego a Stoick, alternadamente—Está bien, ustedes son los que saben.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió al castaño llena de emoción, pero la reprimió cuando un hombre de largo bigote la evaluaba detenidamente, mientras fruncía el ceño. Mérida escuchó de pronto que se reía a sus espaldas, una vez que ambos le habían pasado.

—Se llama Gobber—le leyó el pensamiento el joven vikingo—es la mano derecha de mi padre, y un hombre muy valeroso. Aunque...—rió—sus consejos no suelen ser de mucha ayuda.

—Asi que él era tu entrenador...—musitó la pelirroja llevándose sus dedos hacia sus labios, al recordar.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—indagó Hiccup, se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a la joven.

—Tú me lo habéis dicho—sonrió—hace tres años atrás, en el bosque. Puede que tal vez olvidaste muchas cosas, pero yo recuerdo la mayoría de ellas, Haddock.

El castaño asintió, pero no dijo nada. El sólo hecho de saber que la mujer que tenia en frente sabía más de sus fantasmas e inseguridades que su novia; le provocaba escalofríos. Espasmos horrendos, puesto que una culpabilidad le sobrevenía cada vez que admiraba a Astrid y luego a Mérida.

Ambas constituían realidades distintas.

Pero lo más triste de todo, se repetía reiteradas veces el castaño, era estar plenamente consciente de que un profundo resentimiento se posaba en sus pensamientos y en su pecho, Astrid no conocía de aquellos miedos.

Pero sí Mérida.

Si no hubiera sido por él quizás su novia, tres años atrás, hubiera matado a un dragón; ella nunca se preguntó de la naturaleza hermosa de aquellas criaturas, porque simplemente no les despertó la curiosidad necesaria...o la compasión.

Por eso, un tanto asustado, Hiccup se daba cuenta de que compartía demasiadas experiencias junto a la pelirroja princesa de Escocia, y una de ellas era que ambos habían dado frente a la sociedad, sin importar qué seria de ellos mismos.

Con un imperceptible suspiro, el joven vikingo esperó en la puerta a Mérida; mientras ella se cambiaba, él no podía ni estarse quieto por unos segundos, no cuando Gobber parecía cuchichear cosas con su propio padre. Se apoyó en la pared, extrañamente estaba malhumorado y no sabía de qué. Habían dos opciones, la primera era que su padre había tenido la desfachatez de decirle a todos en el pueblo que su hijo estaba tomando las riendas de su destino y la segunda era; que su amiga pelirroja estaba tardando demasiado para ponerse dos pares de prendas.

Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta para preguntarle cómo estaba, Mérida la abrió de una patada, provocando que la puerta se estampara contra la pared ante la feroz vuelta que dio por la fuerza ejercida. Hiccup apenas alcanzó a esquivarla.

—¡Esto es fantástico!—gritó, dando un salto—¡Nunca me había sentido tan libre con un vestido!

La pelirroja se giró, y la delgada tela marrón siguió su trayectoria, marcando definidamente sus piernas. Era un vestido de campesina, simple, bordeando lo ordinario…pensaba Hiccup, y frunciendo sus cejas un tanto extrañado, se preguntó cómo una princesa acostumbrada a los lujos se viera tan alegre por usar un vestido común…

—No puedo creerlo—murmuró para sí mismo, con la intención de que la muchacha no le escuchara.

Y simplemente, sin contenerse, el joven vikingo estalló en carcajadas, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos hacia su cabeza, era divertido. Mérida era divertida, tan aniñada, tan simple, tan alegre…

—¿Y de qué te ríes? —quiso saber ella. Enarcando una ceja.

—De nada. —respondió, con fingida inocencia.

.

No era como lo pensaba, no…

**¡Ni siquiera se le parecía!** Era horrible, **HORRIBLE**. Mérida infló las mejillas, mientras sentía que el calor de la hoguera le daba de lleno en la espalda, las manos le temblaban, y para ser su primer día…, reprimió el pensamiento, apretando sus ojos con fuerza, tenía que soportar, sin embargo sentía que llevaba una eternidad metida allí adentro, en un gran y extenso lugar llamado: 'Fragua' o como ella le conocía: 'Herrería'. Sintió que iba a desfallecer y que sus fuerzas se derretían como el metal enrojecido que Hiccup había depositado en una gran olla de piedra, donde dejaban el metal fundido. Un profundo y lacerante dolor le mutilaba la cabeza, cada vez que Gobber o Hiccup martillaban ferozmente sobre algún simple, e inútil cuchillo de cocina.

Quizás en Berk ya no se forjaban más armas, pero Mérida odiaba a cada mujer que le pedía al joven vikingo forjarle algún tonto cuchillo de cocina, ¿desde cuándo se usaban tantos? Ella siempre estaba en la cocina curioseando las comidas y postres, y en todos estos años nunca supo si Maudie usaba tantos para preparar un simple guisado. Y es que detestaba el calor, y parecía que los pedidos no terminaban nunca, porque siempre aparecía en el último minuto algún leñador que deseaba una nueva hacha para talar árboles de manera óptima y entonces Hiccup volvía a avivar el fuego usando el fuelle. Se llevó una mano a la frente y al momento de retirarla descubrió que estaba empapada de sudor. Hizo una mueca de irritación.

—¿Estás cansada?

La voz de Hiccup la interrumpió de repente y Mérida no pudo evitar sonreír antes de levantar la mirada de lo que hacía con dedicación, pese al calor insoportable. Pero entonces sintió que sus pulmones se negaban a respirar y su sonrisa se congelaba al ser expectante de la imagen que se mostraba ante sus abiertos ojos, a su lado no estaba el Hiccup que ella recordaba; el flacucho de quince años, sino, un hombre de espalda ancha, y brazos endurecidos y ejercitados por el duro trabajo de un herrero. Al igual que ella, llevaba ropas más sencillas y livianas, sin embargo, por el calor del ambiente y el constante movimiento que debía hacer, la tela de su camisa se le había pegado a su piel, tenía el cabello húmedo y los mechones obscuros le cubrían su frente y ojos.

Mérida se irguió en su puesto, ruborizada, bajó la cabeza mientras zurcía apresuradamente un cuero de animal para utilizarlo en la montura de un dragón.

—N-no, ¡para nada! No estoy cansada, estoy, estoy bien. Bien estoy…—rió.

—Ya es tarde—Hiccup se frotó sus manos con un trapo que parecía más sucio que limpio—Si quieres podemos descansar…

—¡No estoy agotada! —exclamó Mérida, pinchándose en el trascurso un dedo—¡Agh!

—Estás sudando.

—Vaya novedad.

—Apestas.

Mérida puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su amigo—Idiota, las princesas olemos a flores, los brutos vikingos son los que sudan.

Mérida se largó a reír, era ridículo. Ella sudaba también, ahora que lo pensaba, y a pesar de que había mentido de que no estaba cansada; sentía un dolor en sus dedos cada vez que punteaba la gruesa piel de animal. Le habían dejado las tareas sencillas, que de mala gana la princesa de Escocia tuvo que aceptar, sin olvidar por supuesto decir que ella esperaba más acción: la muchacha se imaginaba golpeando con brutalidad un trozo de metal o cargando algo, pero nunca como recepcionista.

Le había dado directo en el orgullo, porque llegó a creer que era más una molestia que una ayuda su presencia, y estar ahí parada, como un poste recibiendo los pedidos de los aldeanos y luego dejarlos 'en espera' y, a su vez, entregar los que estaban listos le era una pérdida de energía inútil.

Stoick simplemente se reía, y la calmaba con palabras cálidas y afectuosas.

—De a poco se inicia—le dijo en la mañana, mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.Y Mérida tuvo que tragarse las ganas de ser una increíble princesa herrera. Quería que su pueblo la homenajeara, por ser la única mujer capaz de forjar un cuchillo, una espada o un hacha.

Los ojos le brillaban, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente, en el resto del día, que no era tan sencillo como ella creía. Frunció su nariz y estiró sus dedos, la apremiante sensación de alivio le relajó un breve momento.

—Me has sorprendido.

Mérida alzó las cejas con sorpresa—¿De verdad?

—Sí, no creía que soportarías tanto. Me imaginaba que te marcharías tan pronto como prendiéramos la hoguera.—rió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me dabas?—Mérida esperó unos segundos, al ver que Hiccup se había puesto un tanto incómodo por la pregunta—Con sinceridad.

—Menos de un día.

—¿¡Eso piensas de mí!?

El asintió—Pero me demostraste que no es asi. Básicamente eso es lo que importa, ¿no?...—le tranquilizó.

Pero no pudo evitar que la pelirroja se enfadara con aquellas palabras. Después de darse un buen baño, Mérida volvió a lucir esa imagen pudiente que demostraba a los demás. Y cuando Hiccup terminó de prepararse para el viaje, ambos se juntaron a las afueras de la fragua para marcharse.

Y así terminó aquel día de trabajo. Para la sorpresa de Gobber y Stoick, Mérida había ayudado bastante con la costura en las monturas de dragón. Estaban perfectamente unidas las pieles y resistentemente zurcidas en caso de alguna presión o elongación.

Era un trabajo espléndido y Stoick la felicitó cuando estaban a punto de marcharse hacia Escocia. Mérida sintió de pronto que le sobrevenía una alegría cuando el padre de Hiccup se le acercó para agradecer y destacar su ayuda. No había sido sencillo, pero en cada silla de montar dio su mayor esfuerzo, consiente de las necesidades y los requerimientos de los aldeanos.

Aquella noche, una vez en su castillo, la princesa se dejó caer en su cómoda cama, al paso que se devoraba una bandeja entera de pastelillos que había logrado hurtar de la cena; era capaz de atacar la cocina y dejarla sin abastecimiento, pero al notar que su madre le observaba cautelosamente tuvo por obligación que reprimir y controlar a su feroz estómago vacío. Elinor se quedó en un profundo silencio, el actuar de su hija se le hacía sospechoso, sobretodo porque; de la noche a la mañana, la Princesa tuvo interés de saber temas políticos, iba a la aldea junto a Eiden por las tardes a preguntarle a cada campesino cuánto tardaba en cosecharse los cultivos, curioseaba en la herrería del señor Owen y como si fuera poco, sus salidas al bosque se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y alargadas.

Sin embargo, había una duda mayor que se iba poco a poco intensificando en la minuciosa mente de la Reina, no lo entendía del todo y era tan desconcertante que solía atormentarla cada vez que veía a su hija caminar por los pasillos del castillo, por el salón o simplemente cuando salía de su habitación; Mérida estaba feliz, radiante de alegría y energía...era como si su rostro maduro hubiera sido iluminado por algo mucho mayor que la reciente libertad que ella obtenía.

Después de todo, Elinor decidió terminar los estudios de su hija primogénita, para concederle una libertad mucho mayor de la que ella pudo experimentar en su adolescencia; sólo le quedaban algunos meses antes de contraer matrimonio con uno de los tres lores, y Elinor deseó hacer todo lo posible para que Mérida disfrutara de su libertad.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando, desde las alturas del castillo apreciaba a su hija marcharse junto a Angus hacia la profundidad del bosque; en el alba.

Iba día por medio o, si se lo permitía el tiempo, Mérida iba hasta tres días seguidos a Berk. Después de todo, aunque no iba siempre, Hiccup reiteraras veces la visitaba.

En un oportunidad, la sorprendió mientras ella practicaba arquería, y una vez cuando cabalgaba a Angus entremedio de los parajes más escondidos del Bosque. Usando una capucha que cubría su extravagante traje de jinete y la mitad de su rostro, exponiendo simplemente su sonrisa ante los ojos malhumorados de la princesa...al parecer la nueva obsesión del castaño era asustarla cuando ella se encontrara lo más calmada posible.

Y lo conseguía, más o menos.

Aun así, cada vez que se veían seguidamente, cada vez que hablaban, ambos sentían que un profundo y enorme sentimiento se intensificaba, gracias a las visitas, y a las palabras que ambos compartían, a esas sonrisas y a los breves roces que accidentalmente profesaban en un mar de contradicciones. Y entonces, le era imposible al corazón de Mérida dejar de latir con fuerza ante la sola presencia del joven vikingo.

La pelirroja llegó al punto de odiarse a asi misma por las confianzas que tomaba ese extraño individuo llamado: _corazón_, ¿es que no podía aceptar que aquel hombre no le pertenecía? Y lo peor de todo, ¿tan ciegos eran los sentimientos? Porque por más amable y dulce que fuera Hiccup con ella, el recuerdo palpitante de la joven rubia besando al vikingo, la torturaba reviviéndose fuertemente en el rincón más agrietado de su mente. Demostrándole a la ingenua e inexperta Mérida, que Haddock mantenía una larga relación con aquella mujer.

El sólo acto de recordarlo inundaban a la arquera en una agria tristeza. Pero, hacía esmeros por olvidarlo y seguir con la amistad de Hiccup. Si estar cerca de él como amiga era lo único que lograría antes de casarse, prefería aprovecharlo al máximo.

No obstante la vida pareció compadecerse de las ilusiones de la muchacha.

Ocurrió un día cualquiera, ya habían pasado semanas desde que Mérida visitaba continuamente Berk con el deseo de convertirse en una gran líder. Para la admiración de la Princesa, estar en la fragua reparando y creando artículos necesarios para el pueblo no era suficiente...

—Convertirse en un líder—la guió Stoick mientras caminaban a un lugar apartado de Berk—Es estar en sincronía con tu pueblo y tu gente. Debes preocuparte que cada uno de ellos sigan las reglas, que los terrenos entre vecinos sean respetados y que el ganado y el cultivo esté funcionando a la perfección. Debes desvivirte por ellos, porque tu reino te eligió y vieron en ti las cualidades que en ellos se ausentaban para seguir adelante.

El gran hombre extendía sus brazos con energías, al paso que le explicaba con emoción a la muchacha la real tarea de un líder. De un Rey. Hiccup los seguía con lentitud, unos pasos más alejados de ellos; a comparación de él, Mérida parecía cada vez más interesada en el tema, con unas pocas semanas, la pelirroja ya se había manejado con elegancia en la herrería; no reprochaba por el excesivo calor y se movía de un lado a otro, corriendo velozmente cuando Gobber requería de ayuda, aprendió a forjar metales, pero no con la misma facilidad que Hiccup, incluso creó un sistema de pedidos bastante admirable: Era sencillo, en menos de una semana la hiperactiva princesa cortó y talló una gran cantidad de trocitos de madera, desde el número uno hasta el número cien, y los pintó con tinta roja. Cada aldeano debía sacar uno y esperar a que Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup o ella, le llamaran.

Contra toda pereza, Mérida tuvo que organizar el rebaño tal y como el padre de Hiccup le enseñó. El castaño estaba junto a su dragón, observando con curiosidad la escena protagonizada por la princesa, quien intentaba tomar entre sus brazos un cordero.

—¡Me lleva!—gritó, tirando lejos el cayado que el líder vikingo le entregó para guiarlas—Es una inutilidad.

Empujó con fuerza al animal enlanado, pero no hubo resultados—¿¡Por qué no me escuchas!? ¡Vete al corral!—se puso de pie y le indicó con el dedo índice donde estaban unas cuantas ovejas del rebaño.

Hiccup se largó a reír, seguido de Toothless.

—Tendrías que ayudarme.—protestó ella. Perdiendo la paciencia.

—Estoy bien aquí, gracias.

Justo cuando podría haber sido peor, las ovejas que estaban encerradas en el corral se escaparon, tomando cada una caminos distintos, corriendo hacia zonas donde la hierva fuera más suave y deliciosa, para alimentarse.

Mérida soltó un grito de frustración, y fulminó con la mirada al joven vikingo cuando se largó a reír, disfrutando cómo ella mostraba su enojo.

—Si te causa tanta gracia mi fracaso—se encaminó hacia él y le tiró el cayado con el cual se guiaban a los corderos—¿Por que no las pastoreas tú?

El muchacho cogió al vuelo la gran vara de madera. La examinó con un excesivo y fingido interés, sólo para asegurarse de que la Princesa de Escocia tomara toda su atención en él.

Haddock sonrió.

—Toothless y yo podemos hacerlo mucho mejor.

Mérida entrecerró sus ojos—Enseñadme.—se cruzó de brazos.

Hiccup tiró lejos el cayado

—Toothless.

El Furia Nocturna soltó un poderoso rugido que estremecía la tierra. Mérida se sobresaltó y para su incredulidad las ovejas, aterradas, entraron rápidamente en el corral; chocando unas con otras, y tropezándose en el camino. La arquera se quedó sin palabras, y no pudo, a causa de su orgullo, pronunciar alguna palabra de elogio.

—Tú no hiciste nada, fue Toothless.

Fue lo único capaz de decir, antes de marcharse a la gran cabaña del padre de Hiccup. Entró y se dejó caer en la primera cama que pudo divisar. Había sido un largo día, lleno de trabajos pesados, donde la mayoría de ellos no eran apropiados para una princesa. Mérida tenía una increíble habilidad para imaginarse las reacciones y las palabras que diría su madre en cualquier tipo de situación; y le causaba diversión imaginarse el rostro pálido de la Reina al ver que su queridísima hija estaba trabajando con vikingos en medio de una burda herrería.

Eso pensó, mientras se acurrucaba en el suave lecho, Mérida encogió sus piernas, quedando como un ovillo en la cama...inconscientemente apegó su rostro en las blandas almohadas...

Y de repente se detuvo su corazón.

Al percibir el aroma de Hiccup en las telas. La pelirroja tuvo un mini lapsus de pánico, pero fue arremetido por la necesidad, y de pronto, se encontró siendo seducida por aquella fragancia tan exquisita que emitía el joven vikingo. Cerró sus ojos y el tenso cuerpo de la princesa fue poco a poco abriéndose camino al sueño. El ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba a momentos, al saber que estaba en la habitación del moreno. Hundió aun más la cara.

Pero el momento no llegó a perdurar lo suficiente...repentinamente Mérida escuchó cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría sólo un poco y luego se cerraba con delicadeza. Sintió unos pasos aproximarse, y Mérida abrió los ojos como platos mientras se incorporaba rápidamente, se puso de pie antes de esconderse, pero aún asi Hiccup la descubrió junto a su cama.

Tenía el cabello húmedo, el torso desnudo, y una toalla encima de sus hombros.

Recién se había dado un baño.

Mérida sintió una ola de calor en todo el cuerpo y presa al terror, hundió sus uñas en su brazo derecho.

—Y-yo...—apretó sus labios.

Hiccup sonrió con ternura.

—¿Estabas cansada?

Ella asintió. Muda. Ruborizada.

—Querías descansar y encontraste mi cama—continuó el joven soltando una carcajada, mientras se frotaba la cabellera con la toalla. El aroma de Hiccup se hizo más presente en la habitación y Mérida ya no pudo soportarlo—M-me voy...

Arrancado de aquella vergonzosa situación, la pelirroja caminó rápidamente hacia la salida, sin poder evitar pasar junto a él, pero, en aquel instante, sus pies traicioneros la hicieron tropezar. Y antes de que pudiera estrellarse contra el suelo, los brazos de Hiccup la sostuvieron con firmeza, rodeando su cintura.

—Cuidado.

Ella suspiró, imperceptiblemente. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando sintió las manos del muchacho tantear su piel.

Le ayudó a reincorporarse, quedando cercanos el uno del otro. Se observaron por un momento, y los curiosos ojos de la Princesa bajaron hacia el cuerpo del muchacho; unas diminutas gotitas se deslizaron por el torso del joven. Tuvo la intención de tocarlo, pero se limitó a una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Gracias.—se dio la media vuelta y se marchó del cuarto, ésta vez aparentando estar más tranquila.

Había visto un hombre semi-desnudo antes de casarse. Mérida se sintió orgullosa de si misma.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? XD<p>

A mí en lo personal me hizo mucha gracia.

Les debo agradecer por comentar el fic. Últimamente tuve un extraño bajón, no me dieron ganas de escribir. Y debo decirles una triste noticia: La próxima semana inicio las clases, y estoy...¡aterrada! Por que de lo único que me lamento de todo corazón es que no podré dedicarme al cien porciento a mis escritos u-u'

Asi que me disculpo con anticipación si no llego a publicar los capítulos en las fechas correspondientes. Tenía una súper genial historia de RotG a desarrollar, pero simplemente, se quedará estancada por un tiempo, quizás empiece a escribirla en unas semanas más, pero lo más probable es que no la suba hasta tenerla lista. Sobretodo porque la trama mezcla la realidad con ficción y no quiero cometer errores.

_**Comentarios: **_

_**-**_**Ayane Evans:**¡Muchas gracias! Tu comentario me hizo muy feliz, te lo agradezco un montón...me sonrojé. Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**-Cassandra Lilith Mircalla: **Sí, toda la razón. No sé si te gustó la parte final, xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y sigue escribiendo tan genial *u*

**-Franny-chan: **Obviamente es bueno para la salud ê-ê Sobretodo ahora, jajaja xD De hecho, habrá una escena así. Pero un poquito más adelante. Drama, drama nwn

**-Solita-San: **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Hum...se ubican antes de la segunda película. Hiccup tiene 18 años de edad y Mérida 19 años. Asi que...respondiendo a tu pregunta: nada cambió, simplemente ambos se propusieron ser mejores líderes, Haddock aceptó más que nada para apoyar a Mérida, y lograr cumplir una parte de su promesa.

**-Deipris: **¡Gracias!, jajaja, la verdad estaba media nerviosa si publicar o no el cap anterior, que bueno que te haya gustado. Me alegra bastante xD

Mis más sinceras bendiciones para todos. Muchas gracias por leer.

Abrazos.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Les prometo que el próximo capítulo se viene más interesante...


End file.
